Mixed Blood
by Artisan-Noteworthy
Summary: Keeping with the Grimm world, you meet a new Blutbad/Fuchsbau pair, with a Fuchsbau kit! Filled with killer Grimms, PWO's, Wesen of all kinds and love between species, will they be able to fight off the world to have a child of their own? Or is the Wesen Council simply closing in too fast? Love is never easy; but is it worth it? (With the full, main cast of 'Grimm'.)
1. A Grimm Outlook

A Grimm Outlook

The first time Warren Earnest saw the lovely woman, he felt a spark ignite something in him he never knew he had.  
This female was walking with, he assumed, her son on this beautiful day. She was across the plaza, and the giant waterfall that stood between them reflected her beauty in it's running water. He could smell her sweetness from where he stood. The Wesen -a person who has an animal within them, and is able to take that form- looked at her, catching a sent signifyng she and her son were Fuchsbaus - foxes- as they started to leave the ariea.

He started to turn and leave, thinking she'd never be interested in a Blutbad -a wolf- most Wesen kept to their own kind, and those that 'intermarried' and 'interbred' were hunted by the Wesen Council. The very same Council he ince worked for. And if they weren't bad enough, if you stirred up too much of the status quo, as almost every mixed-breed couple did, they would have the PWO -the organazation dedicated to keeping the species' bloodlines 'pure', killing any mixed-breed families - at your heels. And he couldn't bear to have them go after such a nice looking pair. A sudden movement catches his eye, and he notices a rather brawny man wrap his arm around the females' neck holding a broad knife in her back. The man briefly looks around, and Warren catches a glimpse in the other mans' eyes; the Infinate Darkeness; this mans' a Grimm! A Grimm being the person that hunts all Wesen, and basically anything that isn't dubbed 'normal'.

There are a few others that notice as well, and Warren can tell they are other Wesen as well, but they quickly loose their nerve, and back away.  
'Fine,' he thinks to himself, nearly growling, 'if no one else will do anything then I will.'  
He quietly follows them down the streets and back ways until the Grimm finaly leads them to the place he intended.  
It's an odd stone alley that fed out into an even odder stone circle behind the houses. Warren had never seen anything like this before, but guessed it was commissoined by Grimms when the city was built as a place to kill any Wesen they cornered.

The Grimm closed in, laughing darkly. "Keep quiet, Fuchsbaus! One sound out of either of you, and I'll have to make this more painful than it has to be!"  
The woman looked like she wanted to beg him to let the boy go, but thought better. Grimms usualy don't kill in a painless way, and didn't doubt this one enjoyed his job, relishing in the pain he'll eventually cause. He crept ever closer, gleefuly waving the wide blade in a way it glinted evily in the light. The Grimm was about ready to lunge at them when a sudden gray blur swept him hard in the side and sent them both tumbling away. When the Grimm finally managed to look at his attacker, he saw it was a dark gray colored . . . .  
"Blutbad." The Grimms' evil smile widened. "Making things more interesting, I see!" He threw a punch that landed squarely on Warrens' wolf-man-looking face. He loosened his grip on the Grimm, but still held the monster down. Warren dug his claws further into the Grimms' shoulders, trying to keep him within grasp. The Grimm, however, had other plans, and with a cheap blow to Warrens' groin, knocked the wolf aside.  
Seizing the oppertunity once more, the Grimm turned back to the Fuchsbau mother and child. A sudden roar from the Grimm made the Foxes jump. The Grimm turned to see Warren locking his claws into his lower leg. The Grimm slashed wildly at him, managing to catch Warren down his throght, opening a long, deep gash from under his jaw to his collarbone. Warren thows him aside, before launching himself once agin over the Grimm. Finally the alley was open. This was possibly their only chance.  
"Go!" Warren shot back at the Fuchsbaus behind them with a rough voice.

The female nodded and shooed her son out of the circle. Seeing his prey escape, the Grimm turned and struck Warren again with the blade, this time catching him in the side.  
"Wesen bastard! I'll have to settle on taking back a Blutbad hide! You are not worth _nearly_ as much as they would have been!" He took another swipe, but Warren managed to roll aout of the way.  
"You have killed thousands of innocents, just because they weren't like you!" Warren snarled. "What could those two have _possibly_ done?! That boy looks only 3 years old! What crime could you come up with to have a _child_ murdered?!"  
"Oh, don't you worry about _that_." The Grimm spat back. "I'll come up with something." He lunged at Warren, but Warren was too quick and threw him against the wall, momentarily knocking the Grimm dazed.

The female Fuchsbau hurried herself and her son into an alley blocks away, hiding them behind a stack of wooden crates. "Are you ok?" she asked the terrified youth who could only nod, tears rolling down his face.  
There was a horrible shriek and a loud crashing noise from the direction they came from.  
"Stay here." She ordered the boy, and he nodded again, with his mother sneaking back to the corner, peering out towards where the sound came from. She waited to see who came out of the alley; the Grimm, or the Blutbad, but neither ever did.  
Gaining courage, she moves back to that horrible place, and find the Grimm was tied up to a light pole, clearly unconcious.  
She looked arouen and quickly finds the Blutbad lying nearly clear across the circle surrounded by a pool of blood. Her nose burned at the smell.  
Warren, who had Woged back to human by now, was trying weakly to cover the wound on his neck with his hand, but is unable. She rushes over, putting her hand in his, and he smiles weakly.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispers to him, looking into his almost golden eyes as she gently brushes the hair out of his face with her free hand. He smiles again, and feels the same spark within him from before.

"Thank you." she says as she starts to tear the bottom of her long dress off to make a bandage for his wounds.  
She manages to stop the bleeding, and lifts his arm around her neck, gently helping him to his feet, to take him and her son home. This simple gesture turned out to be more difficult than she thought, as he was a good foot taller than her. None the less, she managed, and a new world opened up neither one could have imagined would soon come into view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **AUTHORS" NOTE: I'll be continuing this on my DA page, as my internet hates FF. . . -_-***


	2. Forgotten Lives

Chapter 2:

 **Forgotten Lives**

It had been a few days since Warren the Blutbad met Evalyn the Fuchsbau, and Ash, her son. She had put Warren in the spare room so he could rest as he'd explained ot her he didn't live there.

Warren woke to warm summer sunlight streming through the window.

"Oh! You're up!" Evalyn smiled, carring a tray that held a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee.  
Warren sat up in bed, and returned the smile.  
"Ah, thank you, Evalyn. Yes, I'm finally awake." He chuckled as she drew closer, placing the tray on his lap.  
"Please be careful! Don't try to move too much. " She put her hand on his chest, keeping him for getting up any further.  
"I'm fine, truly." He insisted, but honestly didn't mind the feeling of her hand on his chest.  
As he ate, Evalyn kept close as if worried he'd try to run a marathon if she left.  
"My son is quite taken with you," she started, as Warren took a sip of coffee.  
"He's never seen anyone stand up to a Grimm before. None of us have - especially since we're not even the same species."  
"Yes," Warren grumbled. "The Wesen comunity is not nearly as tight as it ought to be." There was a look of disgust on his face, as if remembering a vile encounter.  
"If we don't look out for each other, who will?"  
"Well, I know Ash and I are very grateful you did." She kissed the top of his head, and he nearly stoped breathing.  
"I-I, uh, i-it was nothing." He stammered, fllustered.  
Evalyn chuckled. "The Council could use someone like you on their ranks. You'd change the world!"  
A huff from Warren made her look at him, and he glared into the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal.  
"I don't think they'd listen. They wouldn't know common sense if it bit them on the ass." He absent-mindenly swirled the spoon in the coffee.  
"Warren. . ? W-were you. . .?" Evalyn started.  
He sighed. "Once. A long time ago. They weren't very fond of me. Although I did as the Council asked, I also fought to make all Wesen and Kerisites viewed as equals and they did not agree with that. I also tried to establish a Wesen court, so to speak. We have a council, but no way to challenge other Wesen as ourselves. We always have to hide behind being 'politically correct' in front of Kerisites. We can never say what's really happening- we have to dumb it down and make it something that seems like a 'normal' problem. I wanted to change that and the Council started going for my job."  
There was a pause and a heavy sigh, as if he didn't want to continue. A gentle brush of his hair with Evalyns' hand seemed to calm him down.  
"The final nail in my coffin was when I refused to . . . eliminate . . .a mixed-breed couple. They found out I was 'pro-mix' as they call it. They threw me out that very minute and threatened the PWOs' on me if I were to return. The fools." He growled under his breath, along with sometihng in German she didn't understand. She assumed it was a curse.

Evalyn took Warrens' hand, and looked him in the eyes. They shone brightly as if tearing. Evalyn felt an odd spark in her heart. She gently brushed the loose hair from his forehead with her thumb, and kissed him gently. He gently moved his arm around her waist, and held her in a hug.  
"Stay with me." She whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. She surprised herself - she hadn't intended to vocalize her thoughts, they just seemed to pour out of her very soul.  
Evalyn couldn't see it, but Warrens' eyes went wide and a bright smile appeared on his face.  
"What?" He finaly managed to choke out. "But . . . we only met a few days ago. A-and . . " She silenced him with a kiss.  
"It dosen't matter. The moment I looked into your eyes I felt something. Like we were meant to be together. I can't explain the feeling."  
"I felt it, too." He smiled into her eyes. HIs joy quickly turned to sadness.  
"I can't."  
She pulled away. "What? Why not? You just said you felt the same way! Don't you want to stay with me and Ash?"  
"No, I do! I do!" He held her hands so she couldn't get too far from him, and gently rubbed them. "And it's because I care for you _both_ that I can't stay. If I do, the Council _will_ find out, and they _will_ send the damned PWO's after us. I've worked for them, and I know there's no way to escape them once they get their sights on someone. I can not have either of you hurt because of me."  
"Warren. . ." She started to portest, but he turned away, releasing her hands. He suddenly looked exhausted, as if he'd just gained several years in a matter of seconds.  
"I can't. . . . I can't watch people I care about get burned at the stake because of my selfishness. You two are better off without me. I'm sure Ashs' father wouldn't want him hanging around a Blutbad, anyway."  
Now it was her turn to huff. "What does that creep care? Total narcisist cares only for himself."  
Warren loked up at her. "What?"  
"Warrens father, Tayler . . . . he. . . " her voice trailed off. Warren gently pulled her onto his lap, moving the tray aside.

"He's a Fuchsbau also, but all he wanted me for was to, you know. I didn't even want to! I fell for him, because I thought I had to. My parents thought he was _such_ a nice guy." She spat.

"But he forced me to mate. It was painful, but he didn't care. When he found out I was pregnant, he told me it's why I was there!" She started to cry, and Warren wrapped his arms around her, hilding her to his chest.  
He muttered another curse in German, as he rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok. He's not here. He won't bother you now."  
"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I don't mean to dump all this on you after we just met. . . ."  
"Ssssshhh. . " He hushed, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's ok."  
She collapsed on his chest again, and shortly they both fell asleep, arms around each other, feeling the warmth of the other that seemed to make everything feel like it was armor sheilding each other from their past.

:

AN:

Eh, I figured 'what the hell'. No one reads it, but I'm proud of how this all plays out. ^^

Just wanted to give a quick history of the two main charactes.  
I figured there's enough info here for a glimpse of what they went through to get to that point.

(and, yes, I do speak some German -enough to get giddy when they speak in on the show. - and will be using more and more of it in the story as it progresses. Don't worry; I'll be subtly translating it within the story itself, if it's not a major spoiler. Any questions, feel free to ask. ^^ )

Any questions on any of the references or terms, (i.e. 'Woge', 'Wesen' ect. ) ask.  
But if you're a ture Grimmling, you shouldn't have to!

Also, I'd like to point out that I've seen a LOT of writers incorrectly state the plural of Fuchsbau is Fuchsbau. (Pronounced Fooks-BOW, heavy on the 'oo's almost as if it's a groan. BOW pronounced like 'bow to someone'.)  
The plural of Fuchsbau is actually Fuchsbaus. (Pronounced: Fooks- bowahs)  
Monroe had used it in 'Dish Best Served Cold' in Season 3 (that was such a good season, and one of my favorite episodes to date!)

I can't explain why that bothers me so much, but it does. ^^;

Once again, I do not own the original Grimm characters, NBC or the such.  
I only own the characters Warren, Evalyn and Ash

(The Original Grimmsters WILL show up! Be paitient!)


	3. Fuchsbau Rage

**Chapter 3:**

 **Fuchsbau Rage**

It was a brisk autumn evening, and Warren stepped out on the front step to take a deep breath of the crisp, tangy air.  
The leaves were already orange, and soon winter would be upon them. He would have to make sure Ash had his Halloween costume ready. Next week was the big day, and he couldn't wait to see the 3 year old in his costume. Evalyn, or Evie as Warren called her, had been bragging about how cute it turned out, but refused to let him see. Her games may be infuriatingly taunting at times, but he was always rewarded; she never lied to him. If she said Ashs' costume was adorable, it was most certainly going to be damn near the cutest thing Warren would ever see.  
He beamed, thinking he was finally happy; he had a female that accepted him as he was, Blutbad and all, and a little Fuchsbau Kit who whole-hearteldy believed he was actually his father, often following him around haf a step behind him.  
A new scent in the wind caused Warren to open his eyes. Though he couldn't see it yet, a Fuchsbau was coming. And a male one, at that. By the time the male was close enough for Warren to pick out what he looked like, the scent of anger permiated the air. He was confused; this Fuchsbau came to him, why was _he_ angry?  
"Where is she?!" The male yelled, and Woged.  
"Who?" Warren replied nonchilantly.  
"That Fuchsbau bitch! I know she's here! I can smell her!"  
He stopped and sniffed Warren, and he could see the hackles rise on the male fox. "I smell her on _you.. ._ "  
Warren, standing head and shoulders above the fox, turned his head up and sneered down his nose.  
"Ah. You must be Tayler. She has nothing to do with you. You are not her mate."  
"She bore me my son! She mated with _me_!" Tayler bared his fangs at Warren, who still had a bored look on his face.  
"So why did you treat her so? Why force her to mate with you when she did not wish it? You treat her poorly, and wonder why she left? You can not do that, and expect to get away with it. She is under _my_ protection, and I will do my job."  
"Blutbad bastard!" Tayler lunged for Warrens' throght, but Warren side-stepped, sending Tayler face first into the wall.  
He turned, wiped the blood from his brown nose and once again bared his fangs.  
"Fool." Warren laughed.  
It enraged Tayler, causing him once again to go for Warren. This time, Warren Woged, the silvery-gray fur sprouting around his face, and his normally soft, golden eyes go deep red, glowing brightly.  
"You wish to challenge a Blutbad?" He laughed in a deep voice, the Woge changing the tone of his voice made him sound more threatening.  
Tayler managed to snag a bit of Warrens' shoulder in his mouth before Warren threw him, and bit down on his neck, pinning him to the ground quickly and easily.  
Hearing the noise, Evie came to the door, only to see her new male leaning the weight of his chest on the furiously squirming Fuchsbau Tom*, Warrens' jaws still on his neck.  
"Listen well." Warren growled, his teeth still together. "Evie is no longer your mate. You do not deserve a female as radient as her. I do not wish your actions on a _Grimm."_  
"'Evie'?" Tayler gurgled, mockingly, his face still pressed against the dirt.  
Warren gave a quick, warning shove to Talyers' neck, who yelped pathetically.  
"You may _not_ call her that. You are not to seek her out again. I am restraining myself for her sake. I could kill you now, and we'd never have to worry about you coming back. But I won't. That would cause more problems than you're worth. Learn my scent, I assume you already know Evies' and Ashs'. Avoid us like the plague, for if I were to catch you seeking either of them out again I will not hesitate to end you. Do you understand me?"  
Tayler whined below him, and nodded, Woging back to human.  
"Yes! Yes, I understand! Please don't hurt me!" He whined again, begging to be let go.  
"Remember! We are never to know you exist. If I catch you one more time. . " He didn't have to finish the sentance.  
"You won't! You won't, I promice! Please!"  
Warren releaced him, but not before giving him one last good bite. Talyer ran off as fast as his legs could possibly take him.  
Warren smirked after him. "Coward."  
He turned to see Evie at the door, smiling with tears in her eyes.  
She reached out her arms to him, as Warren Woged back. They embraced, Warren gently rocking her. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest.  
"Like I said; he won't bother either of you again." Warren whispered back.  
"Mama? Papa?" A amall voice behind her called.  
They turned and saw Ash, still in his PJ's, carrying a small purple plush cat.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yes, baby." Evie said, wiping a tear from her eye, and picking him up, bringing him closer to the giant that is his father.  
He smiled, and gently ruffled Ash's hair, who giggled.  
"Papa! Papa! Woof! Woof!" he called.  
Laughing heartily, Warren Woged, and Ash giggled again, running his fingers through the coarse, thick fur framing his face.  
"Me?" Ash asked.  
"Soon enough, my Kit, soon enough. When you're ready you'll be able to do that, too."  
The deepness of Warrens' Woged voice didn't seem to scare the little fox Kit.  
Evie passed Ash over to Warrens' arms, and he carried him back into the house, closing the door behind him.  
They may have been done seeing Tayler, as he would keep his promice; he would never seek them out again.  
He would, however, find someone else that would. the PWO were about to get a call about a break in the Reinheitsgebot.

But for the night they were safe, and later, after Ash was put to bed, Evie would reward Warren for his deeds.

 **AN:**

 **Ohhhh! You know what THAT means! Warrens' gettin' himself some sweet, sweet Fuchsbau lovin' ~ ! *laughs***

 **By the way:**  
 **A 'Tom' is a male fox.**  
 **A 'Queen' is a female fox.**  
 **Kit: baby fox**  
 **Reinheitsgebot: the code of laws that state two Wesen of different species can not marry, mate, or have children.**

 **The more you know.**

 **Once again, I do not own the Grimm characters, NBC or the such.**  
 **I only own the characters Warren, Evalyn, Ash and unfortunately Tayler. . . *sighs***  
 **You may hate him. I do, and I created him! And, yes, he does come back later in teh story.**

 **I am so tired right now. I wrote all 3 of the previous chapters in one night, and ended at 6:30 in the morning.**  
 **(Ok, the only reason it took so long was I've also been writing out the timeline for Warrens/Evies' story. -mostly done! barring any extra chapters I add- It's also the fastest I've gotten a set story written out!**  
 **And I had to take a break from planning 'Serpents' Daughter'. There is a LOT of back story and history I refuse to get wrong! I've been going through the books and movies making sure everything is in it's right place. And it exhausts me. But it'll be a great story!)**

 **I am also writing 'adult' chapters for theese two, which will be uploaded seperately. (But still in the same gallery folder)**  
 **Warren and Evie get their lovin' on! *wink**wink***  
 **(Mature rating, and will have that rating here, so if you're under-age, SORRY! Deal with it.**  
 **I wll not get rid of the M+ rating no matter how much you beg. Despite everything I like it here on , and do not wish to be kicked off for some child.)**


	4. Halloween Hijinks

**Chapter 4:**  
 **Halloween Hijinks**

The big night had come. It was Officilaly Halloween day! Warren had carved Jack-o-Lanterns, and set them outside, letting Ash put little LED lights inside instead of candles. Ash loved it. From dsay one, he'd decided Warren was his father, and had taken it upon himself to follow his father around.  
Warren never complained; he loved it! The boy loved him, and he adored him in return. He fooled himself a few times and actually believed he was his father. Ash had even started calling 'Papa!' whenever he saw the old Blutbad. That, naturally, caused the male to pick up the tiny Fuchsbau and cradle him in his arms unable to hide his love.

Warren had decided to put on a vampire costume, but that could wait until later, right now Evie was getting the tiny fik Kit into his costume. Warren couldn't wait. Evie had been taunting him for a month about the little Kits' costume. She gushed about how adorable it would be, but refused to tell him any more, saying he'd 'just have to wait'. 

Warren stood outside, letting the mid-day sun soak into his skin. It was a wonderful feeling with the cool breeze in the air. The door opening behind him finally knocked him out of the trance, and he turned to find Evie beaming at him and below her was little Ash, smiling as well.  
Warren gasped. Evie had found a near -perfect match to one of his favorite shirts, only in miniature. Ash wore small, black formal pants, and a green tie.  
His heart skipped a beat; Little Ash; the cutest Fuchsbau Kit in the world, the boy that decided a Blutbad was his father and would follow him around for hours was smiling happily as if he just got the best birthday present of all time. But it was Warren who thought he'd just gotten the best present; Ash was dressed - up as him!  
Ash giggled and ran over to his Blutbad father, who scooped him up in a warm hug.  
"Well, well! What are you?" He asked.  
"Papa! I'm you!" The little fox said flatly, and wraped his arms around Warrens' neck, who was fighting back tears at this point.  
"Well, now!" Warren repeated. "Aren't you my strong little Alpha?"  
Ash nodded eagerly.  
"You look pretty scary to me!" Warren joked, softly.  
"I'm not scary!" Ash stated.  
"I thought you were _supposed_ to dress up as something scary for halloween to frighten Grimms off!"  
"Papas' not scary!" Ash laughed, as if stating the obvious. "Papa's strong! Papa's not afraid of anything! He protects us! I wanna be that strong and brave!"  
Warren nuzzled Ash, who tried to return the movement.  
"And I'm sure you will be, my Kit. I _know_ you will be the strongest Alpha Fuchsbau of all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, guess what!  
This chapter wasn't in the story line I wrote!  
After I finshed the last chapter I moved on to the next one. The chapter after this one.  
Then I had a thought - I spoke about Ashs' costume, and never mentioned what it was, as Warren didn't know, either.

I couldn't let that slide.  
So I thought; 'What's the cutest possible thing I could think of for Ash to dress up as?'  
I was thinking over a fox, or a wolf, but it felt WAAAAY too obvious. I was going to have Ash dress up as a fox with Warrens' colors, but had a last seccond epiphany.

THUS Mini-Warren was born!

Anyway, Original characters (c) NBC, and such. Warren, Evie and Ash are mine so on and so forth.  
You know the drill. 


	5. Blood Stains

Chapter 5:  
 **Blood Stains**

 **AN: I'm trying to pick it up here. I've posted up to chapter 6 on my Deviantart page. My bad!**

The months passed as if it were as it should be in the world.  
Evie working as a Travel Planner; Ash going to daycare, and Warren working in a antique woodcarvers' shop.  
They lived happily and comfortably, Warren admittedly spoiling them both rotten.  
Every night Warren spent the night in Evies' bed, content at the warmth he felt in his heart when they were laying together in bed, often talking about what they have planned for the future. Warren, though he loved working in the pawn shop, wanted to have an antique shop of his own, and Evie wanted to be a teacher. They spoke for hours each night about their pasts, and how the future already looked brighter next to each other.  
Evie noted one night that it had been a while since she felt the need to beg Warren to stay, and he, in turn, said he never wished to leave her side.  
Summer had it's full grip on the city, and a particularly hot day made the workshop Warren was in became almost unbarebly stuffy. He propped open the door, and continued whittiling a small bird design on the side of a box. They couldn't turn the cooler on, as the added moisture and sudden drop in temperature would warp the wood.  
He looked at his handiwork, and polished the finished box. He wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. It wasn't what he thought he'd be doing at this age, but he enjoyed the work.

When he started working for the Wesen Council he thought he'd found a job that would finally allow him to make a difference, but he'd been wrong; they didn't want him for his opinions, or ideas, they only wanted him for their own personal assasin, which he was quite skilled at.  
They claimed they were taking his suggestions into consideration, but he quickly learned better.  
After he'd left the Council, he'd discovered what he truly loved doing, and got a job at the local antique shop restoring wooden items.

He fell in love with life when fate braught him to his Evie.  
Since the second week he'd lived in her house - and the first time they made love - she insisted he sleep with her in her bed. He didn't mind - he never shared a bed with anyone he actually cared about. He'd been around, but he never felt like it was anything more than a good time. When he was at work, he never anxiously waited for the day to be over to return to the waiting female back home. A part of that had a bit more to do with they rarely stuck around his house the next day.  
But Evie? He must check his watch a hundred times a day. He did love his work, but he waited every day to see his beloved again.  
 _'It's almost 6. Almost time to go home.'_  
Home.  
It had a weird feel to it. He'd never really known what it meant.  
He would soon learn what a home truly means.

Across the city, Evie thanked the last couple and wished them the best. That honeymoon in Australia was going to be something!  
She felt a tug at her heart; they were happily married. She hoped someday Warren would ask her. She packed up the last of her papers, and headed for home. It felt odd to once again be living with someone. For the past year or so, it had only been herself and Ash. She couldn't deny it felt good to go home and know there was someone waiting for her. Someone who actually cared about her. If she ever saw Tayler again, she'd be sure to punch him in the face.  
She wouldn't have met Warren if she hadn't met Tayler first, but she still didn't like what he'd done to her. She'd vowed once she had the child she would find a way to leave.  
She was glad she did.

Warren stood outside the Busy Beavers daycare, leaning against his trunk. He'd voulunteered to pick up Ash often to give Evie a bit of a break when she came home. And he couldn't wait to see his little Kit.  
He heard the door open, and the kids scattered to meet their parents. Ash came out holding the teachers' hand. The teacher, A Eisbeiber woman named Sally Siavall had to bend over quite a bit to hold the tiny Fuchsbau Kits' hand. Mrs. Siavall smiled as Ash tried to pull her over to his father. Warren smiled wide, and waved.  
Finaly Mrs. Siavall let him go, and Ash sprinted as fast as his tiny legs would carry him into his open fathers' arms, lifting him up.  
"Papa! Look waht I did!" The boy smiled and held up a peice of paper.  
"Let me see, here," Warren said, taking it in his own hand. He didn't have his reading glasses on, but he was able to see well enough.  
It was a picture of Ash and Evie with fox ears and tails and Waren with a gray wolf tail and ears.  
"Look at that! You got us all! My Kit is an artist!" Warren gently bounced Ash on his side.  
"Now what do you say we go home?" Ash smiled and Warren carefully buckled him into the carseat. He handed the little one the picture back. "So you can give it to your Mama yourself!"  
They got home and found Evie had made a pot of spaghetti, which sat cooling on the counter.  
"Hey, Mama! Little Kits' got a surprise for you." Warren greeted as he carried Ash in the house, Evie moving to greet them at the door.  
"Go on." Warren encouraged, as Ash handed over the picture.  
Tears filled her eyes as she loooked over the three of them in the image. Ash had never drawn Tayler; it had always been only of Evie and himself. This was the first picture with anyone other than the two Fuchsbaus.  
"I love it!" She smiled giving her son a kiss on the forehead. "I am going to get this framed, and it's going on the wall!"  
She sniffled, and Warren kissed her on the temple.

Later that night, as Evie and Warern lay on their bed they both thought about how much that picture had affected them.  
Warren had never had a family, and Ash's constant tailing him around the house further convinced him that he was his son.  
Fuchsbaus generally feared Blutbadden, as most were viewed as merely something to hunt for fun. It was no wonder why Bauershwine and Fuchsbaus hated Blutbadden. Fuchsbaus children were especially terrified of Blutbadden. Why was this boy different?  
Warren figured it had something to do with him saving the little Kit, and his mother.  
This Blutbad was clearly not trying to hurt them or he would have let the Grimm do as he would.  
Evie had the same thought. Even _she_ feared Blutbadden when she was younger. To her, they were the monsters even other _Wesen_ were afraid of. They were almost as scary as Grimms.  
Now she laughed; if only her younger self could see her now! Curled up _in bed_ with a Blutbad! A _Blutbad_ who treated her Fuchsbau son as his own.  
If her _parents_ could see her, for that matter. . . She hadn't spoken to them since she left Tayler. They insisted she marry him, trying to convince her that Tayler was an 'upstanding' guy. When they found out she was leaving him, they had disowned her.  
That didn't matter anymore; she was done with him, and had a better mate sleeping right next to her, his arms looped around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day-to-days didn't change much; they both fell into a nice rythem. Evie had taken the picture into her office to show her co-workers. Warren had taken a picture of it with his phone and it quickly became his wallpaper.  
The only thing they could say was different, was evey once in a while things would appear in a different place in the house for the past two days.

The last day, as they all settled after another normal day, Warren heard a soft footstep down the hall.  
He couldn't see down the hallway, and whispered to Evie, "Get low."  
She did, and held Ash to her.  
Warren stood and took a step towards the dark corridor.  
A figure stepped out of it. It was Marcus: a particulary vicious Blutbad who at one point worked with Warren on the Council. He had an evil smile on his face that seemed to burn from the inside out.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor. Funny I would find _you_ here." He taunted.  
"Yes, how _odd_ you would find me at my home." Warren sneered back, sarcastically.  
"What is it you want, Marcus?"  
He took another step foward, but Warren remained where he was. He would not allow this one to see him back up.  
"I was sent by our great council to eliminate threats. Your pretty little Fuchsbau and her kid. You know, your _pets_."  
Warren watched him wearily as he drew ever closer.  
"We are of no threat to you or your precious Council."  
Marcus laughed mockingly. "Oh, I'm not talking about attacks; I mean your betrayal of our noble blood. You dare stain our Blutbadden bloodline by pairing with one below us?"  
"Fuchsbaus are not below us; no Wesen is. We are all equal."  
Marcus had gotten close and tried to make Warren circle, but he'd refused to move.  
The burning in Marcus' eyes deepened into a strong hatred, that seemed to cause him a loss of words.  
"We are wolves! The noblest of creatures! We can do no wrong! You were a true Blutbad once, surely you have not forgotten?!"  
"You are saying I am no longer Blutbadden? Then why would I honor that?" Warren spat his own words back at him.  
Marcus paced angerly back and forth in front of him.  
"Because it is a disgrace against nature!" Marcus snapped.  
"Because you can not have a pure bloodline if you have tainted our species! And what happens if the Vorherrscher has . . . abominations . . . of it's own?! And IT has abominations! Do you understand, you have ruined our bloodlines permanantly if we breed with others?! Even ONCE!"  
Warren gave a houty look. "It is not ruining anything to us. If we choose to breed it will be our child; no matter what it is. I'm sure the others who mate outside their species agree. Not everybody cares about the purity of a bloodline. There's only so far species can go keeping thir blood 'pure' before you get inbreeding."  
"That's not the point! You are willing to sacrifice all your ansestors' noble lineage for a FUCHSBAU?! A Fuchsbau! They are prey!"  
That was the last straw. "No!" Warren roared, Woging angerly.  
"She is not prey! No Fuchsbau is! It's not right to hunt Wesen - Our own kind! Is it not bad enough we have GRIMMS after us? After ALL of us! Why do we hunt our own kind when the Grimms have THAT covered?! "  
Marcus growled. "You have threatened the sanctitiy of our bloodline. The Council has deemed you a threat to our Wesen way of life. I have been sent to either take you life and the lives of your precious. . . _Fuchsbaus_. . . " he spat, "OR sterilize the female so you are not able to create any of your half-blood bastards, and allow you to continue living together."  
He gave another evil smile. "The choice is up to you, but I'd much rather just kill you all."  
"You won't get a chance to do either!"  
With that, Warren launched himself accross the room, locking his jaws into Marcus' arm. He howled in pain, and lashed back, racking his claws across Warrens' back.  
He refused to releace his arm, and clawed back at Marcus' stomach.  
They ended up with Marcus taking Warrens' hip to the wall, causing the sudden shot of pain to shock him enough to allow Marcus to get his arm out of his jaw.  
The house was filled with horrible screeching and roaring noises as they both took chunks of fleash out of the other.  
A charge from Marcus gave Warren the oppertunity to strike a hard blow to his jaw, sending him into the wall, stunned.  
He took the opening to call out to Evie and Ash.  
"Run!"  
Evie hesitiated, but took Ash in her arms and ran out the door.  
Marcus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, seeing the blood.  
"That will do nothing. After I finish off you, I'll hunt those two down easy enough, and then they will have a painful death - " Warrens' fist caught the side of Marcus' head again.  
"You will not get the chance." He repeated.

Evie ran. She hated it, but she took her son away from the fight, tears streaming from her eyes.  
 _'Please,'_ she begged the night air. _'Let no bad happen!'_  
She had to stop a few blocks away. She didn't have her phone with her; it was left behind on the table.  
 _'I have to get help! I can't just leave Warren behind!'_ She looked down at the terrified, shaking Ash in her arms.  
She looked around desperately. What could she do?  
She ran up to the nearest house and rang the bell.  
A groggy man opened the door in his PJ's, a woman stood behind him in the house. She caught the scent of Fuchsbaus.  
"Please! We were attacked! My mate is fighting the attacker, but he's on his own! You have to help!" She sobbed.  
They gave a quick shocked look, but nodded, and let her in.  
"Tom, I'll call the police!" The woman called.  
"It won't help!" Evie cried, and thrust Ash into the mans' arms. "I'll be back!"  
She called as she took off back down the street.  
The woman dialed the police anyway, and told them the adress Ash gave them.  
 _'I can't be too late. I have to help him."_ Evie almost chanted as she sped back to their once safe home.  
She neared the door, and got a strong scent of blood. A **LOT** of blood.  
She entered the house, and saw Warren had Marcus pinned by his throat at the wall.  
He was panting heavily and bleeding profusely. They both were.  
Warren had a wild look in his eyes, and blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Warren! We once worked together!" Marcus pleaded. "Dosen't that mean anything?"  
"About as much as I meant to you not ten minutes ago."  
The voice that came from Warren sounded distant, holow, as if it was no longer Warren that spoke them.  
"Please! It was the council! They told me you were a threat! They said you were going to betray your blood! I had to do something!"  
Warren pulled his face so close to Marcus' he could see his own reflection in the other Blutbads' eyes. What reflected back scared himself. But the fear of what he'd do to his Evie and Ash scared him more.  
"I know you, Marcus; you kill for pleasure. The Council didn't have to ask you; you'd kill for the hell of it, just because you felt like it. Yes, we _did_ both work for the same people, but we were never in the same league. I'm afraid you won't stop until we are all dead. That, of course, I can _not_ allow."  
Warren raised his clawed 'hands' above his head.  
"Warren." Evie called softly behind him.  
He glanced behind him.  
"I have to." came his soft reply. He sounded almost in tears, as if he knew what would happen if he did.  
He also knew what would happen if he didn't.  
Evie had tears running freely down her face. "I know."  
"I'll take my punsihment if it keeps you and Ash safe. He _won't_ stop."  
Evie looked away, and Marcus' grunting abruptly stopped.

Warren releaced Marcus' throat, and the lifeless body slid down the wall. Warren sat beside it, holding his face in his bloody hands.  
Evie knelt beside him, taking his arm. He looked up and shook his head. She wrapped her arms around his body, and held him.  
Warren had taken a life. The thought made him ill, but he knew there was no other choice.  
"It was self defence." Evie assured him, but she knew how he felt about killing.  
"You did what you had to do to keep us safe."  
"Where's Ash?" came his holow voice, Woging back.  
"I left him with a Fuchsbaus couple. He should be fine."  
The sirens broke the silence of the night as they drew nearer.  
"Hands up!" The one police officer that made it into the house first belted out.  
They both did as they were told.  
The officer took a hold of Warrens' wrists, and pinned them behind his back.  
"No!" Evie cried out. "We were attacked! He's the one that came after us!" She pointed to Marcus' body still where it fell.  
"It dosen't matter, miss. He's covered in blood. We have to detain him until we can figure out what happened."  
Warren didn't struggle or try and fight back, and couldn't bring himself to look into Evies' eyes.  
He quietly walked out the door, the officer holding tight to the hand-cuffs behind his body.

He would accept his fate as long as Evie and Ash were safe.

 **Aaaaaand wall of text. Thank you for reading this far!**

 **(I may have expressed my hatred of wolfaboos for a bit there. . . . )**

 **Chapter -what was I on? Seriously; I had to go back and check! - 5 is complete!**  
 **It was another kinda long one again, wasn't it?**  
 **(A.N. HA! That was a long one? I'm up to finishing chapter 12, right now, and they get a bit longer. Well, some of them do. . . . )**

 **I hadn't meant for it to be as long as it was, but it got carried away from me.**  
 **I suppose I could have chopped it into two parts, but I still have to conclude this chapter on W &E's life.**

 **There was going to be another long paragraph in which Sally spoke to Warren about how Ash seemed to be happier.**  
 **The other parents were also going to get nervous that a man they'd never seen before was waiting outside a daycare, and picked up the tiny Ash. And that he was a Blutbad. I decided to nox that bit, as it really was unneccisairy.**

 **There may be about 3 +- chapters before they meet the Grimmsters.**  
 **(Normally that would be a spoiler, but I promiced they would show up anyway)**

 **I have taken to doing what most writing techs, and tips say to do: I have the points I want to hit on in mind; but I let the story write itself. It's a little less stressfull. (Like Serpents' Daughter. but that's mainly because I have SO much I have to fact check, and mesh the books with the movies.)**

 **Again, I do not own the original Grimm characters,**  
 **But Warren, Evie and Ash are mine. ALL MINE!**


	6. Caged

Chapter 6  
 **Caged**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like I've said, I have up to chapter 12 completed, and several later chapters are finished as well. I'm just in the process of linking them up.  
Also, let me know if anyone wants the 'adult' chapter up. They will be under another title here.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **  
**

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
 _Anywhere, I would have followed you._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

Warren sat quietly on the single bench inside the prison cell.  
The guards thought it would be a better idea to keep him in solitairy, just in case he 'snaps' again.  
He would have laughed, if he had any laughter in him. He had already decided if he were to get out for self defence, he would not go back to Evie and Ash.  
It was his fault they were in this mess to begin with. If he stayed, he'd only endanger them further.

 _And I, I'm feeling so small._  
 _It was over my head._  
 _I know nothing at all._

 _'What will you do?'_ A voice asked within his mind.  
 _'It dosen't matter.'_ He sighed back. _'I'll leave. Maybe death by Royal. I don't know if I would be able to live without them.'_ He thought of Eve, the first night she asked him to sleep next to her. It was one of his best dreams; to have her ask him to stay the night in her bed, and one he'd never imagined she would offer. They never slept apart since. He thought of Ash, and how the boy had decided Warren was his father, and follow him around the house.  
It warmed the old Blutbads' heart to turn around and see the tiny Fuchsbau Kit half a step behind him, one thumb in his mouth, the other reaching to hold on to his pant leg.

 _And I will stumble and fall,_  
 _I'm still learning to love;_  
 _Just starting to crawl._

That once warming feeling suddenly felt like a stab, as he reminded himself that all that was now over.  
 _'It was a good dream while it lasted. It's time I faced reality. I knew it would never work.'_  
The Voice spoke again. _'You are willing to go back to that lonely life? You know the feel of true love, and you would just give up on it? Just like that?'_  
Warren grabbed his head.  
 _'I want their safetly more than I want my own happiness. Living without them would kill me, but I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt because I couldn't let go.'_

"Warren Earnest?" The officer called into the cell.  
Warren looked up, and the man unlocked the cell.  
"We're goingto take you to the infermery. Hands behind your back, please. Walk backwards to me."  
Warren obeyed.  
As he was led to the jails' hospital, he was tempted to bolt. Perhaps the guards would do him the favor now?  
 _'Do not be a fool.'_ The Voice scolded. _'That would help nothing, and noone.'_  
Warren sighed, and prayed he was terminal, even though he knew the worst was proabably mere flesh wounds.  
The doctor wrapped his wounds, took blood samples, and sent him back to the cell within an hour. Warren simply sat there, still and silent, not even answering any questions the doctor had asked.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
 _Anywhere, I would have followed you._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

 _'I pray her memories won't weigh her down like they will me. I pray for her happiness, forever.'_  
He layed down and staired at the grey wall in front of him.  
He'd been in a place like this before; he was young, and stupid. He had been arrested for breaking and entering, and would have gotten away with it if the people hadn've come home. They caught him, and in a panic, he attacked, Woging.  
The people had called the police, but one worked for the Coincil, and saw potential in the young male.  
He'd arranged to have his bail paied, as long as Warren would serve the Council.  
At the time, Warren was excited; he'd heard they were there for the safety and protection of Wessen, and thought he would belong there.  
He was wrong.  
He belonged with Evie.  
The thought stabbed at his heart again.

 _And I will swallow my pride._  
 _You're the one that I love,_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye._

 _'Why can't I let this go?!'_ He growled to himself.  
 _'Perhaps it's a sign.'_ The Voice offered.  
 _'No.'_  
 _"Why do you fight me so? Look into your heart - you know I'm not wrong. Why do you deny this part of yourself?"_  
 _'Leave me alone.'_  
There was a monent of silence.  
 _'Very well. If you refuse to acknowledge me, there is no point in my staying. I will move foward. Join me if you will.'_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _'It's over. I've killed someone. Self defence or not, it's on my record. As soon as anyone sees that . . . I'll never get a decent job, I wouln't be able to care for them now.'_  
His eyes, though open, were blank.  
He'd killed before, but thanks to the Council - and that he was so good at his job - he was never caught or tried for murder.  
 _'Let me stay in here, where I belong. I've killed other Wesen, this should be my punishment.'_

 _And anywhere I would have followed you._  
 _Oh, say something Im giving up on you._

He heard the main gate open, and two pairs of foosteps echo down the corridor. He couldn't tell which way they were going, not that he really paid attention. A small, quiet voice called out.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

"Warren?"

His eyes focused.  
 _'Evie.'_

 _Say something._

 **Drama.**

 **'Say Something' Preformed by; A Great Big World**

 **I do not own the song, but I thought it would fit Warrens' thoughts at the moment.**  
 **(It was also a nice punctualtion from what would have been a wall of text.)**

 **I do not own the original Grimm characters or the song.**

 **I own Evie, Ash and Warren. May we love them to death.**


	7. To Safety

**Chapter 7**  
 **To Safety**

"Mr. Warren Earnest? The story was confirmed; you are free to go. Your. . . girlfriend. . . is here to take you out." The guard checked his clipboard, and opened the cell door.  
He turned to see a very upset Evie standing beside the guard. It looked as though she had been in tears for a while.  
He didn't move for some time, but eventually sat up, and moved towards the door, as if in a trance.  
'Evie?" He asked, confused, as if it couldn't possibly be happening.  
She began to sob, and locked her arms around his chest.  
Warren didn't react.  
"What happened?"  
Evie sniffled, and led him out the cellblock. "I told them what happened. The people I left Ash with confirmed. They found that mans' fingerprints around. They said they found a blade hidden under his pant leg and that you're lucky he didn't get to it."  
She walked the entire way clutched to his arm.  
He still didn't speak much, and set his eyes on the ground.  
She stopped the car in front of their house and turned to him. "Are you ok?"  
"Fine."  
Evie looked at him deeply. "You don't seem fine. You've barely said anything since last night. You did what you had to do. You saved me and Ash! That man would have killed us."  
Warren finally looked into her eyes. "But the only reason he was after you was because of me; because I am with you."  
"That is my choice." She touched the side of his face and he leaned into it.  
"I knew what the dangers were; but it dosen't matter. I love you, and I chose to be with only you. I have taken you as my Mate. And by your actions last night, I know you have taken me as yours'. It dosen't matter what comes our way; we will deal with it together. Isn't that what you told me before?"  
Warrens' eyes shone with tears, and he gave the first true smile since Marcus showed up.  
He took her in a deep kiss, and when they finaly broke from it, he smiled.  
"I think it's time we leave this city for a better one."  
Evie smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A short one, but it's all that needed to be said in this chapter. 

Once again, I do not own the original Grimm characters.  
I lay claim to Warren, Evie and Ash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Darkness Falls

**Chapter 8**  
 **Darkness Falls**

Warren was in a dark place. He could tell it was a forest, but it seemed darker than they normally did.  
He was Woged, and his red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, his snout dripping with blood, and his thick sharp claws curled and uncurled in the air as if preparing to dig into flesh. His shirt was torn and tattered; and already covered in blood, though there was no obvious wounds on his body. He snarled and heard Evies' voice behind him.  
"Warren?" She sounded scared, and he turned to face her, baring his fangs.  
She was quite heavy with child, and her hands held her stomach. Her face revealed the fear she felt, as she called to him again.  
"Warren? Warren, please - "  
He roared and lunged at her, stopping so his face was centimeters from hers'.  
Warren raised his pawed hands, claws gleaming in the night.  
"Warren - ? "  
She was cut off as his long claws racked across her throat.

Warren gave a triumphant howl as her body collapsed to the ground beneath her. Her blood quickly staining the ariea around his feet. He wore no shoes, and the blood pooled around his clawed feet.  
A wrustiling behind him made him turn.  
A rope wrapped itself around his leg, holding him in place. More followed, and a few managed to catch him around his chest and arms. He shrieked in anger and tried to break the ropes around him, but he found they held fast.  
The men who trapped him, shouted as they appeared from the shadows. Leading them was a semi-young man with a simple hairstyle. Warren stared at him; he knew this one was a Grimm. But what shocked him was the star that glowed on his chest.

The men managed to pull his legs out from under him, causing him to fall foward into the dirt.  
He roared again, trying to get up, but it was pointless. The men poked, prodded and pushed his side, tormenting him.  
He writhed in anger, and heard the Grimm walk up to him. The Warren-beast let out a blood curdiling roar as the Grimm raised a particularly wicked looking axe above his head.

Warren shot up in bed, panting, and covered in sweat.  
Evie sat up beside him.  
"Warren? Are you ok?" Her voice was just as worried as it was in his dreams.  
Warren looked around the room and finally down at his hands. They were the Blutbad paws. He brought them up to his face, and found he was indeed Woged.  
He Woged back and turned to Evie. "I'm fine. It's just a stupid dream. What happened?" He asked, more to himself.  
Evie rubbed his back. "You started tossing and turning, then you Woged and started clawing at the air. The dream seemed pretty bad. What happened in it?"  
Warren was embarrased. He couldn't bear to admit what he did to her; even in a dream.  
"It was nothing."  
"Tell me." She continued rubbing his back, and leaned her chin on his shoulder.  
There was a sigh, and a long pause, but Warren eventually spoke.  
"We were in the forest. But it was one I'd never seen before. Everything seemed darker and covered in a deep fog. I was Woged, and covered in blood. It wasn't mine. At least I don't think it was. I'm not sure how it works in dreams, but I didn't feel anything. Then you showed up calling to me. You were very pregnant, and looked terrified of me. I hated it, but it got worse. I threatened you. I knew what was happening but I didn't care. Then I. . "  
He trailed off, nearly in tears. "I - I killed you. You were pleading to me, but I slashed your throat. Then I howled like I won a great challenge."  
He shook his head and buried it in his hands.  
"Honey. . " She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him.  
He sniffed. "Then I was surrounded by a group of men who tied me up. They poked and shoved me. There was a Grimm there that had a glowing star on his chest. That didn't make sense, but he was about to chop my head off when I woke up. I wish I could have woken up before you. . . "  
"It's ok. I know you'd never hurt me. It was only a nightmare."  
"Yeah. . ."  
She leaned her body on his. "I trust you. You would never hurt me."  
He nodded, but didn't look so convinced. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." He gave a tired smile, and Evie layed back down. She watched him get up, heading to the bathroom.  
The door cloed and she saw the light go on under the door.  
Warren stared at his reflection in the tall mirror on the back of the door.  
He unbuttoned his white and mint striped nightshirt, placed it on the sink and Woged, watching his already rough features become harder, sharper. He watched the rough fur sprout over his body, his hands and feet became like paws; long, thick claws sprouted where his nails once were.  
He forced himself to look into his own eyes. The dark blood red eyes of the wolf glowed brightly back at him.  
Above all else about him, it was his own eyes that unnerved even himself the most.  
He hated what he was; Blutbadden were well known for violent outbursts and for being exeptionally cruel. He tried to change himself, containing any anger he had through deep meditation and Tai-Chi, with daily work-outs.  
It seemed to be working, as he had exeptionaly good controll of himself. He had not had a violent outburst in at least 20 years.  
He could not deny, no matter how much he worked, that Blutbad blood ran through his veins. He truly didn't want to hurt anyone, but was it possible to deny ones' own genetics?  
He finaly managed to pry his eyes off himself.  
Warren looked around the bathroom and realized where he was; Warren the Blutbad, was not only invited into Evalyn the Fuchsbau's home, but she had asked to stay in her bed.  
She saw something in him that even he couldn't see.  
He Woged back to human, and put his shirt back on. As he left the bathroom, he saw Evie laying on her side, waiting for him. She smiled, and patted the bed beside her. Warren returned the smile and sat beside her.  
Warren looked deep into her eyes and kissed the top of her head.  
"Thank you, my love. You have given me the greatest gift I could ever pray to recieve."  
"What's that?"  
"Hope." He smiled and kissed her again, laying next to her, and drifting of into a restful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His dream has meaning. It all conects with a few upcoming chapters.  
I doubt I fooled anybody with the opening paragraph.  
I felt it was fairly obvious it was only a dream; Warren would never do anything to harm her.  
Right?

The poking and shoving was Evie trying to wake him up. I don't know if that was obvious.

I love this Blutbad.  
Also, no violence in 20 years. How old is he?  
(I know, but I still think it's funny)

Brace yourself for some slightly long chapters coming up. . .

Previous Chapter:  
Next Chapter:

As it always is, I don't own the original Grimm characters,  
But Warren, Evie and Ash are mine.  
Dance puppets.  
Dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Mixed Blood

**Chapter 9**

 **Mixed Blood ****

Warren smiled around the new house they finaly got the deed on. It was an Adobe-style building, with dark red walls with tan molding.  
It may have just been due to his Blutbadden instincts, but he loved the color.  
Ash brought in one of his suitcases filed with his clothes. He looked excited. When his paretnts told him they were gonig to move he was upset, but now he was happy.

His excitement grew when he saw his new room, it was larger then his last, and had a larger closet, the window was a lot larger as well.  
Evie beamed as she entered the house as well. "It's even more beautiful than I remembered it was!" She took Warren in a kiss.  
"Nothing is as beautiful as you. No matter where we are, I'm happy as long as I'm with you."  
"Flatterer." Evie gave a sarcastic grin, and gently nudged his side. He rubbed her back, and continued looking around their new living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken them a week, but they finally got settled into their new place.  
Ash absolutely loved his new room, and Warren and Evie settled their stuff together in one room, leaving the extra rooom for the boxes they had left to sort through.  
He gave a contented sigh, as the last box was finally unpacked.  
It was early in the evening, and Ash had been home from his new daycare for an hour.  
He couldn't wait to go back to his awesome room, and after they ate, he brought them in so they could help move his bed where he wanted it right next to the window.

Later, as Warren changed into his night shirt and pants, Evie tentitively spoke.  
"I know we've been together for a couple years, now," She started. "And we haven't gotten married yet, but we have marked each other. That's something not a lot of Wesen even do. We are bound to each other. I love no one more than you." She smiled looking into his deep features.  
"I know we already have Ash, and you could have fooled even _me_ into believeing he is your son, but. . . " She trailed off.  
He knew where she was going with this, but just in case he was jumping to conclusions, he had to ask.  
"What. . . what are you talking about?"  
There was a moment of silence as Evie gained the courage to ask what she had wanted for some time now.  
She had managed to end it with an abusive male, take her and her son away to safetly and abandoned everything she knew. Warren often told her how proud he was of her courage.  
So why was she so nervous now?  
"Warren, I . . . I. ." She looked troubled.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Whatever it is, we'll get through this together. Just like we always have."  
She pulled her own arms around him and closed her eyes. "Please, Warren. I - I want to have another baby. Yours'."  
That's what he thought she'd wanted. Even he, as clueless as he could be, could tell she was wanting another child. He, more and more recently, caught her looking at baby pictures of Ash from when he was born and muttering something about 'how cute a baby Blutbad/Fuchsbau would look.'  
She would spend at least a half hour in the baby department when they went to the store. Often afterwards she would glance at Warren.  
He would look at baby onsies and booties occasionally imagining how adorable Ash must have been at that age.  
His only real regret was he never saw the fox Kit when he was just born.

Warren could not deny he wished himelf to be a sire, but he felt as though he was simply asking too much. Ash was his son, no matter what anyone said.  
Besides, Evie had already been through a birth, and he'd heard how painful it was for the females; he could not ask her to go through that again.  
He gently ran his hand throgh her hair. "Are you sure? We already have Ash. . ."  
She shook her head wich was still buried in his chest.  
"I want yours'. I want to have a family that has both of us. I love Ash, but I want _us_ to have a child together, too. I want us to have our own family. And I think Ash would love a little brother or sister. I know you will be just as good a father to our child as you are to him. We have a stable home and good income. "  
Warren got more excited. She really wanted another child.  
He raised her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
"If we're going to do this," he smiled, "We'd better make this night special."  
Eveis' eyes lit up and a moment later Warren locked her into a kiss, gently and slowly running his hands up her back.  
He reached around and just as slowly started rubbing her breasts, trailing his fingers down to her stomach and over her stretch marks.  
 _'Soon,'_ he thought, _'she will be carrying my child.'_

The thought alone made him moan. This wasn't like what happened with Tayler; this time she wanted to get pregnant, and he would make _damn_ sure she enjoyed every moment of it.  
He always made sure she was satisfied before himself, but tonight he would have to make this extra special.  
It started as a joke; Evie made him wear a beautifull Emerald green and Silver striped bowtie at one of their dinners _once_ , and somehow it was all she could see that night.

The entire evening he smelt her need rising steadily.  
When they had returned home she just about jumped him.  
That was the first true time they were 'wild' in their lovemaking.  
Warren had decided it was about time he wore it again; it _was_ a special occasion, after all. "I'll be back in a moment." He whispered into her ear, as suggestively as he could and scurried away to their wardrobe. After a moment digging around in the back of it to find the box he'd kept it in, he returned to her side, tiyng it around his neck.

Evie sat wide-eyed at him as if she couldn't believe he was doing this. She reached up and straitened the tie, but he stopped her from fiddling with it by grabbing her wrists, and gently pushing her back on the bed.  
He has a wide, almost giggiling smile on his face, as if he were a kid given free range in a candy store.  
"I knew you liked this tie. Not sure why." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Dosen't matter." Another on her temple as he drew his body closer. "As long as you like it."  
Warren used every ounce of restraint to take her right then and there; reminding himself of his promise.  
He kissed up and down her body, Evie moaning beneath him, her scent getting ever stronger.

The next morning Evie lay on the bed, her body pleasently sore. She rolled over and saw Warren was still asleep; the bowtie askew on his neck.  
She gently brushed the side of his face. He stirred, and groggily awoke.  
"Good morning, my love." He sighed happily, stretching.  
"Hmmm. It's a wonderfull morning. What time is it?"  
Warren checked his phone. "7:00. I'll take Ash to daycare today." He gently rubbed her stomach and she put her hand on his. They both smiled softly at each other.  
The rest of the day passed as any other. Evie got a job as another travel planner, and Warren worked in a pawn shop.  
Warrens' boss, an old Lowen named Rolph, kept giving him odd glances.  
"What is it?" Warren chuckled.  
"You seem different today. Did someting happen?"  
Warren blushed. "Kind of. Evie and I are trying to get pregnant."  
"Ah. That'll do it." Rolph smiled and continued setting up the display in the window, Warren handing him the items. Rolph himself was married to a Blutbad female, and understood to keep things under wraps.

Across town Evie had a similar converstion. There were two other Fuchsbaus that worked for the travel company, but they smelled what had happened the moment she walked in.  
"Hello, Evalyn!"  
"Hi, everybody!" she answered cheerily.  
One Fuchsbau wonan picked up the scent of Warren on her immediately.  
"Have fun last night?" the woman, known as Gracie, gave a knowing smile as Evie passed her on the way to her desk.  
Evie gave her an equally knowing smile. "I allways do when I'm with Warren."  
Evie made it to her desk, and set up for the day.  
"Celebrating anything special?" Gracie sat with her hip on Evies' desk.  
"Just having fun." Both Evie and Warren agreed it was in everyones' best intrest to keep their attempts to get pregnant a secret for as long as possible.  
Evie restocked the pamphlets beside the desk and turned on the overhead lamp at her desk.  
" _Well_ , by the sheer amount of his scent over you, you had quite the night."  
Evie blushed. They both took a shower that morning, and they still had the others' scent over them?  
She shrugged. "He's an excelent lover." She was never afraid of admitting what a great lover he was, or the size of his manhood.  
Gracie rolled her eyes. "So you've told me. Lucky I didn't see him first."  
Evie laughed. She nodded politely, but knew better. It wasn't soly based on looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Warren paced the span of their room as he waited for the results of the pregnancy test.  
Evie laughed from the bathroom. "Will you calm down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"  
"I can't help it!" He bounced.  
She rolled her eyes, but she was just as excited and willed the test to finish faster.  
Finally the time was up, and she checked the key.  
She slowly walked out of the bathroom, keeping a neutral look on her face. Warrens' heart dropped.  
"Oh, honey. . "  
She looked up. "We're pregnant!"  
His face lit up, and he took her in a large hug, spinning her lightly. She, in turn took him in a kiss.  
They staired into each others' eyes, for a while, unable to hide their smiles. 

**Ah, my little fox and wolf are adorkable.**

 **Also;**  
 **BABY!**  
 **There will be a new addition to the cast soon enough!**

 **As it always is, I don't own the original Grimm characters,**  
 **But Warren, Evie and Ash are mine. And I love them.**


	10. Unconditionally

Chapter 10  
 **Unconditionally**

 _Oh, no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see  
What's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry,  
Never made me blink one time. _

He knew of her faults, how she had at one point taken a drug dealer for a boyfriend and how he, in turn used her as a scape goat when things went bad. She sold the drugs, and made nothing from them.  
She had taken a Fuchsbau male as her partner, and had managed to escape with her son.  
She had found a way to accept her parents disowning her, and even found a way to have feelings for someone out side her species.

He made it no secret about his past; as ashamed as he was of it. She had to know. If only for her own safety.  
Evie knew, in turn, that Warren was the Wesen Councils' go-to assassin. He tried to establish a pure Wesen court to aid Wesen species of all kinds, but was often ignored. He was sent to kill Wesen the Coincil deemed unworthy to live. He finally left after they insisted he kill a Maushertz and Rheinigan couple, who were then executed in front of him.

 _Unconditional. Unconditionally,  
I will love you, unconditionally. _

Evie loved the necklace Warren made for her birthday.  
SHe loved that it was made solely for her, and in a way marked her as his.  
Unbeknownst to her, Warren felt the same way; he had wanted something to mark himself as Evies'.  
By instinct, he had started touching his neck, and Evie noticed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't know. I just wanted something to mark me as yours. I don't think a necklace would do it for me." He smiled.  
After some thought Warren spoke. "How about a band? Leather, like the one I did for you?"  
"You mean a collar?"  
He snorted. "It doesn't matter what you call it. I belong to you, I want it known."

He took a breath. There was one other way to mark each other, and it was more permanent than rings or collars.

She kissed his temple. "You sure?"  
"Yes. I can't explain it; it would reassure me."  
"Then we'll have to look around."  
They snuggled together, Warrens' arm looped around her shoulders as she leaned closer.

 _There is no fear now, let go and just be free.  
I will love you unconditionally.  
_

Evie had insisted on helping him look for the band, and Warren loved having her near him. It was just as much her choice as his for the band.  
Eventually they found a nice piece from a local saddle maker.  
The kind gentleman with the last name Newman, questioned it at first, but as he was a Wesen as well, he simply shrugged and thought _'Blutbadden. . . '_ and measured Warrens' neck.  
A few hours later, he returned with a band of leather about two and a half inches long and a quarter inch thick. The clasp, though metal, was thin and sturdy and after Warren got it on, barely was visible. there was no extra length, and it fit snugly. It simply looked like a band of leather with no end around his neck.  
Evie smiled, and Warren felt the new piece of himself around his neck. It was surprisingly comfortable, and it made him feel safe.  
Evie reached up, and ran her own hands over it.  
"How's that?"  
Warren smiled. "I like it."

 _So come just as you are to me,  
Don't need apologies, know that you are all worthy.  
I'll take your bad days with your good,  
and walk through the storm, I would.  
I'd do it all because I love you._

Evie insisted he remove it after they paid, and keep it off until they got home. Warren had no idea what she was planning, but he obliged, as he always did.  
They returned home, Evie looking over the beautiful engraving in the leather. It was in a few languages. They were in Anglo-Saxxon runes - he'd taught her what he learned from the Council - and in a few forgotten languages as well.  
It repeated around the leather;  
 _I am Evalyns' mate, as she is mine. I shall love her for an eternity._  
Warren insisted it be written into the band.  
Evie took a glance at her male. He was focused on the road, but held a hand on her thigh.  
She puzzled how this kind, gentle Blutbad ever worked for the Council, and how he'd managed to hold on to that kindness. How had they not broken that part of him?  
She shook her head. _'No. I know my Warren,'_ \- she blushed - _'He would not let them break him. He didn't stand for what they did.'_

They made it home and Warren closed the door behind her.  
"So was there a reason you wanted me to wait until we got back before I got his on me?"  
"Yes. I wanted to put this on you myself."  
He smiled, and bowed to her, kneeling before her.

 _I love you;  
Unconditional. Unconditionally,  
I will love you, unconditionally._

As Evie gently wrapped the leather band around his neck and tightened it.  
It closed easily, and sat comfortably around the base of his neck.

It would only be removed _once_ in his lifetime.

As she closed the clasp she felt a shift in his demeanor.  
She pulled her fingers over it leading under his chin.  
He looked up at her and smiled.  
She returned it, and expected him to get up, but he stayed lower than her.  
"E-Evie? Listen, I know we haven't really known each other for long, but I wanted to ask you something since I saw you. It's only grown stronger every day since you've asked me to stay with you. And now this. Listen, I love you, and I will never stop. I can only hope you feel the same way."  
"Oh, Warren," She almost sighed. "You should know by now how I feel about you. I love you."  
He smiled at her. Whatever she said, encouraged him further.  
"Ok," he sighed to himself. "Evalyn? I know we can't get married. I'm too worried the Council would use it to track you. As long as we have different names, it should throw them for a while, but there is something else we can do. Would you be willing to go through the. . . . Marking Ceremony?"

 _There is no fear now, let go and just be free.  
I will love you unconditionally._

She was stunned; very few Wesen ever attempt the Marking Ceremony. Not that it was dangerous; it just links the two souls as one for their lifetime.  
"Warren! Of course!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her as he stood, each taking the other in a deep kiss.

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin.  
Open up your heart and just let it begin.  
Open up your heart and just let it begin.  
Open up your heart._

It had finally happened; Warren had asked to preform the Marking Ceremony, and Evie had accepted.  
He was finally unable to hide it any further. He loved her, and knew that he would be unable to live a single day without her knowing how much he had fallen in love with her. He would do anything for her.

 _Acceptance is the key to be,  
To be truly free.  
Will you do the same for me?_

The Marking Ceremony was fairly strait forward; they would both bite the other in the neck at the climax of their mating, in full Woge.  
The bite would be strong enough to draw blood, thus remaining visible when they were human as well.  
It bound each one to the other.

 _Unconditional. Unconditionally,  
I will love you, unconditionally._

Not only did it show any other Wesen that they were taken, it left an odd mark on their very souls, allowing them to find each other no matter where they may be. It bonded their very souls as one.  
Typically it was something between canines. Both Warren the Blutbad; the Arctic Wolf, and Evalyn the Fuchsbau; the 'Painted' Fox were well aware of the Marking.

 _There is no fear now, let go and just be free.  
I will love you unconditionally. _

That night, Blutbad Warren, and Fuchsbau Evalyn vowed to stand by each other no matter what the future may throw at them, and marked their souls as one.  
From here out, nothing would stand between them; not the Council, no threat from the P.W.O.  
None of it mattered any further; they both accepted each other as they were, faults and all.

 _Unconditionally._

 **I'm not sure where I explain why Evies' called the 'Painted Fox', so I'll explain here:**  
 **Evie was pregnant with her last mates' child, (Ash) and it left her with stretch marks on her belly.**  
 **While she hated them as they reminded her of Tayler (her last mate) Warren never saw them as marking her as Taylers'. Instead he calls her his painted fox because it looks like she has stripes down her side.**

 **I'd also like to give a shout - out to as she designed the Mating details. I thought it was a wonderful touch, and beautifully done!**

 **Also; there are no random names in my story. *wink***

 **As usual, I do not own the original Grimmsters, (Nick, Monroe, Rosalee, Hank. You get it)  
Nor do I own the song. "Unconditionally' preformed by Ryan Jirovec; Youtube him. He's awesome! **

**I only own these three. Warren, Evie and Ash.**


	11. Lovers Day

**Chapter 11:**

 **Lovers' Day**

Evie found out early on when they lived together Warren wasn't fond of Valentines day.

Rather, he never did much for it; he'd told her he would often sit at home, as if a normal day. Occasionally going out every so often to see if there were any females free that day for some fun, but that was always the end of it.

This year, Warren vowed to make this a special day for his love. He may not have known any modern traditions, but he knew what he needed to; it was a day about showing the person you care about how much they mean to you, and he was going to make sure his Evie knew.

He'd spent the last several weeks trying to decide what he deemed worthy of her.

Warren already dismissed several pieces of jewelry; some gold pendants, a few dozen sets of earrings, silver and gold bracelets - none of them met his standards for her.

He was getting irritated, and decided to walk the two stores over to the Barns&Noble for some tea and a sandwich. He ordered, and sat at a table for his order to be ready, gently running his fingers down the open page of the datebook, staring at the 14th.

'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself. 'It had been years since I shared this day with someone I actually cared about, now that I found someone I want to share - no, give my life to, I'm at a loss. I will not disappoint her. I will show her how much I love her, if it's the last thing I do.'

He sighed, and heard his name called.

"Warren? Your orders' ready."

He retrieved the food, thanked the woman, and returned to his seat.

Warren continued staring at the open page, where he, for the first time in at least 10 years, circled the date.

'It's a day for red, I'd better watch myself.' He'd thought. Another reason he rarely left his house on the 14th of February, and only took other Blutbadden females around that time. He knew they could take it if he ever lost control, and it was more often than not the females that lost it, rather than him.

It was like that scientist on that silly tv series said; 'The mailman was right; bitches DO be crazy.'

The thought made him chuckle. It was nice to have a distraction, and he'd begun eating the sandwich without even realizing it. It was delicious.

After he'd finished eating, he decided he'd take some time and look around. May as well; he was there, and they both loved books.

Both Evie and Warren were known to open a book to a random page and inhale deeply.

'Ahhh, new book smell!'

He dumped the empty containers into the trash bin, and went off, tucking the datebook back into his pocket.

Warren wandered aimlessly, checking out new releases as he passed.

Nothing really caught his fancy. A sudden whiff of Fuchsbau distracted him, and he found himself pining. 'Evie.'

From the scent he knew it wasn't her, but the smell comforted him, while at the same time, brought back the stress.

'Come ON, old man!' He cursed at himself. "Get it together. You know her."

He turned to look at where the smell came from. It was a male; and he was replacing several books on the shelf.

"Funny; I almost expected an Owl to work here. They were the ones that own the chain.' Warren smiled.

The Fuchsbau male looked up and gave a polite smile. "Can I help you find something, sir?"

"Perhaps. If I knew what I was looking for, myself." Warren chuckled back.

"Is there something particular you like? History, War?"

Warren gave another soft chuckle. "Oh, hardly. I've had quite enough of that for one lifetime. I'm afraid I haven't been in this store here. My family just moved here. Where would the art section be?"

The Fuchsbau smiled, and noticed Warrens' scent; a Blutbad interested in art? That wasn't something he'd seen every day.

"Right this way sir." he smiled and led him to a section not far off.

"Here are the crafting books; sewing, cross stitch, things like that," He motioned to the section.

"More design books are a little further down; drawing, sketching. . . There's some 'how to' books, and books on Van Gogh, Michelangelo, Picasso. . . . Was there anything you were looking for?"

Warren shook his head. "I'm not sure. Just browsing I guess. Thanks."

The man smiled and turned to leave before stopping. This Blutbad smelled like Fuchsbau as well. It wasn't his scent; the male could tell it was on him.

"Sir? If I may?"

Warren looked to him, and nodded.

"The . . . fox . . . . is your mate?" The boy seemed nervous, and glanced around.

"Yes. She's my one and only."

The boy looked at this odd one.

"What's your name, lad?"

"Michael."

Warren held his shoulder. "We're not always what others claim. I know what they think of us, but we really aren't all savages."

Michael nodded. "Sir? I may know a section you may like."

He led the Blutbad to the 'Supernatural' section of the store. There were books by 'professional' creature hunters, others about the mythological animals, and in the far corner of the shelf, Michael pointed out a cluster of books.

Warren looked them over, and noticed instantly they were of Wesen.

'So there were books about us! Ones that weren't wholly based on our myths.'

"What have we here? I never thought - " He shook his head, and picked one up.

It was written about the 'mouse people' of South America. Waren read the back cover; apparently the archeologist -by the hints in the wording he was a Fuchsbau, as well - had discovered paintings of mouse-like humans in the old ruins.

"Thank you, lad. It's good to know some of us are recognized publishers!"

"You're welcome, sir. If you need any further help, let me know."

Warren nodded, and the boy left.

Warren continued wandering around the store, occasionally stopping to look at a book, before replacing it on the shelf.

He wasn't looking for anything in particular, but knew when he found it; the perfect thing.

Valentines' day showed up faster than they expected, as the weeks flew by.

Finally it was upon them. Warren skirted around the house, unsure entirely why he was so nervous.

'It had been a while.' He reminded himself.

Evie made her way down to breakfast, Ash not to far behind her. They greeted each other, and after a pleasant meal -Warren had made pancakes - Warren took Ash to daycare, giving Evie a kiss.

She continued eating as they left.

When Warren returned, he moved behind her in their room. She was getting ready to leave for work, and feeling him behind her, she leaned back.

"Hello, my love." Warren smiled at her.

"Hello."

They stole a kiss and when they parted, he rubbed her shoulders.

"As much as I wish I could just stay in bed with you all day," she started. "I have to get to work. We had a rush earlier this week for all the trips, but people always come in today, too. Last minute gifts." She laughed, and Warren chuckled.

She left shortly later, and Warren, having the day off, sat on the couch. He'd wrapped the book carefully; it was in a black Flu r-de-lie pattern, with red ribbon.

Finally 12:30 came around and he headed out the door.

He stopped at a florist and picked up what he'd ordered a week ago; it was a beautiful bouquet of white roses, babies' breath and tiger lilies.

Once he'd retrieved them and payed, he went off to catch Evies' lunch break.

He made it just as she had begun. The ladies began chattering as he came in.

He blushed deeply; it always made him nervous around women, especially if he knew they were talking about him.

He found his love eating at her desk. She looked up and smiled. Warren tilted his head to his chest, and sat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk, the flowers tucked carefully behind his back.

"Hello, my love." He repeated.

Evie ran her hand over his thin beard. "My love."

"I'm sorry; I - I couldn't wait until later." He brought out the flowers, and gently held them for her.

"Warren! they're beautiful!"

She took them, and gently felt their petals., before noticing the tag on the ribbon.

It was written in Warrens' hand.

She read aloud;

'For my Evie; the love of my life. I may not be that good at this, but there is one thing I know for sure;

I love you with all my heart.

I plan to spend every day with you showing just how much you mean to me, this Valentines' day, and every day after I vow my love. You have given me a new start to life, you knew my past and love me anyway. You've deemed me worthy of your love, you saw a pitiful, broken man and decided I was worthy enough to take as your mate.

I pray for a long happy life for the both of us, together.

Forever your Warren.'

The other women gathered, and 'Awww'd as Evie finished the letter.

He nervously ran his fingers over a corner of her desk as she read.

"I've called a reservation to the Blue Rose for later." He kept his eyes focused on his fingers.

He managed to glance up, and caught her watching him, eyes shining.

"Oh, Warren. . . " She moved around and about sat in his lap, taking him in a kiss.

He blushed deeper as he heard one of the ladies' comments; "Oh! I wish my boyfriend was as thoughtful!"

Evie brushed his beard, and looked him in his eyes. "Thank you, Warren."

"For you, my love, anything."

He left when her lunch break was over, and returned home, checking once more about the reservation at the restaurant.

She came home with the flowers in her hand, and she saw he had just gotten out of the shower.

Warren was drying off his hair when he heard her return and he anxiously went to meet her.

She changed, and they went to pick up Ash from daycare before having dinner at the Blue Rose.

"This was a wonderful Valentines'. " She hugged him closer as they put Ash to bed. "The best I've ever had." Evie stole a kiss.

"There's more." He smiled as she pulled from the kiss.

He took the package from under his coat and handed it to her. She carefully undid the paper, and she beamed at the book.

'The Red Ribbon; Tales of Love.'

"I-I figured even though I wasn't good at things like that, perhaps this book would speak my feelings. There's one I read in the store I felt described it perfectly; I believe it's called 'Why the Wolf Sings to the Moon'. "

"Ironic title."

"Surprisingly appropriate." He smiled and took her in another kiss. "I would wait for you, no matter what." 

**I've always wondered; if the color red sets Blutbadden off, how the HELL do they deal with Valentines' day?!**

 **I figured probably the way Warren does: he doesn't leave the house.**

 **Even Monroe still seems bothered by it.**

 **Romantic enough for you?**

 **Once he calms down, Warren really DOES know what Evie wants. (It just takes a while for him to get there.)**

 **Also, for those who may not know; there's a legend mainly around China of a red ribbon that ties soul mates together.**

 **Also; I may not do an adult version of this chapter; I think it worked out really well as is.**

 **I'd like to point out one more thing; I've finished the very last chapter. Don't worry; it won't be for a very long time, but I've settled on how it will end.**

 **As it always has been;**

 **The original Grimm characters belong to NBC.**

 **Warren, Evie and Ash are mine.**

 **My little love puppies!**

 **(Please don't ask where that came from. It just happened when I wrote. I regret nothing!)**

 **Bonus Story;  
Why the Wolf Sings to the Moon.**

Once there was a Wolf, he was quite lonely, and feared others.  
The other animals mistook his shyness for arrogance; viewing his silence as his way of saying he was better than all others.  
Though he walked with his head held high, it was a bluff; for he knew no other way to stand.  
Wolf's tail often dragged on the ground, leaving a trail wherever he went.

His cave stood on the outskirts of the forest, the last Den in the wood. Wolf didn't mind; the silence was nice, and he had a perfect view of the stars above.  
Over time, he became more and more recluse; soon he never strayed far from the den, and would snap at any that drew too close.  
Soon, all stopped visiting, and left him to his solitude.

Early fall soon came and a cold breeze rattled the cave. Wolf knew this winter was going to be a harsh one. If he were to survive, he'd need more food stored for winter.  
He began scavaging again, and soon came across She-Wolf.  
Wolf saw her accross the pond; her fur shone in the sunlight, making her golden coat dance.  
She-Wolf looked towards the male and smiled.  
"Hello!" She-Wolf smiled.  
Wolf said nothing for some time, when he finally gained courage to speak, Rabbit hopped by.  
"Oh, if it isn't Wolf." He spat. "What brings His Grace to our pond?"  
Wolf shrunk back and tunred to leave.  
He glanced behind him, and saw She-Wolf was still there.  
As it happened, every day he returned to the pond, and every day She-Wolf sat at the bank, calling out to him. Finally he replied.  
"Hello, She-Wolf."  
She-Wolf smiled. "It's a pleasent day!"  
"Yes," Wolf said. "The colors on the trees are bright."  
"I don't know about that, but the wind brings new scents from all over the world. I see all sorts of wonders from the wind. You only need to sit and wait. Would you like to join me?"  
Wolf smiled, and started across the pond.  
When he finally made it over, he sat beside She-Wolf.  
"Hello." She turned and smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you. Whatever took you so long?"  
Wolf looked into her eyes and saw they were pure white, as if the moon itself lived within her.  
"She-Wolf? Are you blind?"  
"No. I see perfectly. But I see with my heart rather than my eyes. I have never fallen, never flatered. Truly my vision has never failed."

They spoke for hours until dusk fell.  
Together they sang; throwing their heads to the moon.  
"It's getting late," She-Wolf said. "We best be getting home."  
Wolf sighed, but agreed. "Shall I meet you back here tomorrow?"  
"I would love that. I will wait for you."  
They both parted ways.  
Such the days passed until Wolf asked her back to his den.  
"Whatever took you so long?" She-Wolf asked, laughing.  
Leares passed, and every day they would sit at the bank of the pond and speak. Wolf no longer cared what the others thought, but slowly even they noticed Wolf had become kinder.  
Every night they thanked the Moon for watching over them, and for bringing them together.  
She-Wolf noticed the other Animals sneered as he passed.  
"Why do they fear you so?"  
"Because I am Wolf."  
She-Wolf thought a moment. "If they see the kindness in you that I do, they would not treat you so."

So Wolf had begun to help the others. At first, only if they would ask it, but soon began to befriend all. They greeted him as he passed, and often would seek him out for guidence.

One winter She-Wolf went out to get a drink and never returned. Man had entered the forest, and left with a golden prize. Wolf found her blood in the snow, and cried to the Moon.  
Still, Wolf waited by the pond.  
The Animals heard what happened, and went to give their condolences, Wolf politely smiled and thanked them all.

Night after night, he sat, waiting.  
Every night he would sing to the Moon, the one that looked so much like her eyes.  
He still sang of their love nad that he would see her again.

He continued helping the others and appeared pleasent during the day, but every night, he would return to the pond to sing to the Moon, and speak to She-Wolf through it.

Wolf grew old, and it soon became difficult for him to gather food as he once did. The Animals would bring whatever they could to his den and their small offerings of kindness would be more than enough to last through winter.  
On his final journey, he looked out and saw, not just the Moon reflected in the pond, but She-Wolfs' face. Wolf layed down at the bank and as he looked up and saw her face in the Moon.

Wolfs' face lit up, and began singing to her, once more.  
She smiled down at him.  
"I've been waiting for you. Whatever took you so long?" 

**Alright, that was kind of a sad chapter, so I think I'll just go ahead and post the next chapter as well.**  
 **It's funnier, wich I think we all need after this last one.**

 **It involves a panicky Warren, and an error that may or may not come in handy later. . . .**

 **I don't think I have to say this as there were no characters actually IN this chapter, but I'll do it anyway, seeing as it's in the story:**

 **I do not own the original Grimm Characters.**  
 **Only Warren, Evie and Ash**

 **Now let's move on from a depressing story into the next, happier chapter.**


	12. A Sick Evie is Never Good

**Chapter 12**

 **A Sick Evie is Never Good**

Evie started with a cough. Something was going around, and she picked it up.  
She came home on evening completely dissheveled.  
Warren looked up from the pot of stew he was boiling. "Evie? You ok, love?"  
"Yeah, fine I guess." She sniffled, as her nose began to run.  
He peered out of the kitchen and caught a glimpse of his mate. She looked ill; her face was pale and her sinuses were clearly stuffy.  
He shut off the burner, and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
Warren gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead. It was hot.  
"Ohh, my love. You have a fever. . . ." He gently scooped her up and carried her to their bed.  
He placed her down and removed her shoes and socks, before tucking her in.  
"How long have you had this cold? You didn't look that bad this morning."  
"Thanks." She joked, but whatever energy she had seemed to leave her.  
"I'm serious - when did this happen?"  
He went over to the bathroom and got a cool, moist facecloth, and wiped her forehead with it, before placing it on her head.  
"Uhh. . . I had a headache this morning, and around lunch I felt tlike I was going to be sick."  
"And you stayed anyway?"  
She gave a weary smile. "I thought it was just a bug. I was hoping it would be over by the time I got home."  
She coughed. "I was wrong."  
He sighed. "I'll run to the drugstore and pick something up. What's wrong specifically, so I can ask if the pharmisist knows anything that will help."  
She shifted under the blankets. "Ugh. My stomach feels like it's boiling, my head still hurts, and I feel lightheaded."  
Warren wrote it down on a pad, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Would you like some tea, before I go?"  
She nodded, and he went off, leaving the door open.  
A short while later he returned with a cup.  
"Take a drink." He stated as he handed it over, Evie taking it gratefully, and took a sip. Once he was satisfied she had enough for the moment, he puffed the pillow behind her back, and gave her another kiss on the temple.  
He had confined her to their bed, insisting on her resting and taking it easy and she was in no mood to argue.  
"I'll be right back, my love. Please stay put. Call me if you need anything else." He held her phone in his hand, and pressed it into her palm, keeping his hand holding her hand in his large one.

She smiled wealky at him and nodded again. _'I'll be back, my love.'_  
He nudged the side of her face with his, and started for the drugstore.  
We went strait for the pharmisist.  
"Can I help you, sir?" A kind-looking woman in a white coat smiled from behind the counter.  
"Uh, yes, actually. My . . . " he hesitated figuring out what to call Evie. "fiancee isn't feeling well. I was wondering if you could suggest something."  
"Of course. What are her symptoms?"  
Warren pulled out the pad. "She said she had a headache starting this morning, she has a fever, she's lightheaded, and her stomach is boiling."  
He looked up from the paper, clearly worried.

The pharmisist thought for a moment. "There has been a virus going around. If I were to say 'Fuchsbau' would it mean anything to you?"  
Warren looked up, confused. "Of course. My fiancees' a Fuchsbau."  
The woman smiled. "I see. There's a drug I can perscribe, but you'll also need to pick up some over-the-counter Tylenol. Perhaps something to clear up her sences." She wrote something on a paper, and filled a perscription, handing it and the bottle to Warren.  
"This should last untill shes' well, which shouldn't be too long with this. One a day with food."  
He thanked her, and caught a whiff of Jegerbar.  
"You're fiancee is a lucky woman."  
"Thank you, madame, but it's I that's the lucky one." He smiled back at her and hurried off to pick up the other items.

He was calmed by the womans' words, and that they already had a remedy for it, but he was still worried. _'Was it only contained to Fuchsabus? And if so, was it potentially fatal? What if it had already progressed too far? This isn't helping me.'_ /i he sighed, picking up a bottle of Tylenol and reading the back. Good for headaches, aches, sprains. . . Extra strength. _'This will do.'_  
What's next? Cough syrup and vapo-rub?  
He moved down the isle, and glanced at the vapo-rub. 'That'll do.'  
 _'Oh, god. What if it's already too late?! What if she got worse while I was gone?!'_  
The panic bolted up his spine.  
Warrens' last stop was the cough syrup, and he had a feeling one was like the other, so he grabed a blue bottle of some kind of thick liquid, and hurried over to the counter.

The clerk smirked at him, as he pulled out his wallet and swiped the card.  
"Big night?"  
"Hardly. Thanks." He said as he took the plastic bag ith the items and left.  
He got back home, and made his way to their bed.  
He found her asleep, curled up with his pillow in her arms.

Warren smiled seeing her alive, and placed the bag down on the chair, and returned to making the stew. He'd check in on her in a while.  
He stirred the ingredients, and lit the burner again, checking to see if it was the right height, and covering it with the lid.  
Evie stirred, and saw the plastic bag on the chair.  
"Warren?" she sniffled.  
Hearing her call to him, Warren returned to her side.  
"Hey. . . you're awake." She smiled gently to her. "Feeling any better?"  
She sat up wth Warrens' help. "A little. Better than before, anyway."  
He rubbed her back, and pikced up the bag. "The Pharmisist told me this would help. There's something going around for Fuchsbaus, apperantly."  
Evie looked into his eyes. She knew that would set him off into a panic.  
He took the bottle and handed her one of the little pills. "I'll get you some food and you can take it. There's also stuff that will help you feel better." He smiled, motioning to the bag beside her, gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and went back to the kitchen.  
Evie looked into the bag. Vapo-rub; that would help. She's had such a hard time breathing.  
The next item she pulled out of the bag made her laugh.  
Warren returned shortly with a bowl of warm stew.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. She took a spoonfull, and smiled; it was good. Warren was an excelelnt cook.  
She took the pill, and looked back at him.  
"Now, when you said this will 'make me feel better', what exactly did you have in mind?"  
Warren looked thuroughly confused. "What do you mean?"  
Evie pulled out the blue bottle.  
"Cough syrup." he shrugged.  
She gave a tired laugh; the best she could manage. "This i _isn't_ /icough syrup. Read it again."  
He took it and read, for the first time, the label on the bottle.

She was right; it was indeed _NOT_ cough syrup - it was lubricant.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. i _'I'm a moron.'_ /i  
"I didn't even notice.. . "  
"You must have been very worried about me."

He sat beside her on the bed. "I was."  
She kissed his cheek. "So, how was this supposed to make me feel better? Planning something?"  
He blushed, but smiled. "If my love wishes entertainment. . ." he raised an eyebrow.  
She gave another tired smile. "You know, I actually do think this is helping me. Laughing feels good." She leaned her head on his shoulder, Warren leaned his own head on hers' and placed his hand on both of hers. They were on her lap, and he took the oppertuninty to hold them.

After some time, he moved. "You really should keep eating."  
Evie gave a quiet groan, he replied. "At least drink something. Want more tea?"  
He'd noticed she finished what he made before.  
She snuffled tiredly, "If I have to. I really just want to sleep."  
"Some water, then. You have to drink. Please." He nudged her face.  
"Fine." He took the cup from before and filled it with cool water, staying beside her until it was gone.  
"Now rest. I'll be right in the living room. If you need anything give me a call."  
She grabbed his sleeve. "Please, stay." She nearly whispered, already almost asleep.  
"Of course." He laid down besidde her, Evie's head resting on his chest his heartbeat calming her.  
He began purring - the Blutbad version of purring, anyway - and felt her calm further, falling into a deep sleep.  
Luckily he'd turned off the stove before, and didn't have to worry about that. He leaned his head on hers', and dozed off himself.

 **Hhhhermmmmm. .. perhaps he absentmindedly did that on purpose . .. ?**  
 **(Not really, but it was funny. XD )**

 **I do not own any of the original Grimm characters. They belong to NBC**  
 **Warren, Evie and Ash alone are mine.**


	13. Grimm Intirruption

**Chapter 9  
The Mark of the Wolf**

 ****Warren found a beautiful scrap of mahogany as he was refurbishing the wooden clock. It was from what he'd used to repair the side of the casing that had been destroyed in a fire. The owner brought it into the antique shop in hopes they could fix it for him. Warren had agreed he would be able to, and within a week it was nearly complete. He'd managed to imitate the details almost exactly, and even down to the color of the wood matched.

 _'Good as new.'_ He smiled, finishing off the last coat of polish. He leaned in and listened to the soft _tick-tic_ ing of the gears.  
He'd seen the piece when he was moving the clock back into the padded box for the owner to pick up. It was laying on the floor in plain view.  
 _'What a perfect piece of mahogany! It's flawless!'_ He picked it up, and looked at it under the light on his work desk, his glasses reflected the piece in his hands.  
There were light and dark streaks running through the nearly oval scrap. Warren could have sworn it looked like fur.  
 _'Flawless.'_ He smiled, and placed it in his pocket, taking the clock in it's box to the front, handing it to his boss.  
"Done?"  
"Of course. It is a beautiful clock - stunning! I could tell why the owner wanted it repaired!"  
Rolph the Lowen placed the box behind the counter.  
"Rolph, I was wondering if you needed this scrap of wood for anything." Warren turned over the piece and the Lowen shook his head. "It's nice, but there's nothing I need it for. Why do you ask?"  
"I figured it was such a wonderful piece if you couldn't use it I'd do something."  
Rolpf shrugged. "It's yours. Any ideas what you're going to do?"  
Warren smiled. "I have an idea."

Two weeks later, after finding time in his lunch breaks, the pendant was complete; the nearly perfect oval shape lent itself nicely to the curled-up fox he'd carved into it. It appeared to be looking over it's tail, towards him the face peeking over the bushy fur.  
He had gotten a hold of several thin strips of leather and did a short Viking-style twist so they formed a necklace, the pendant hanging from the center.  
 _'Just in time. Evies' birthday is next week.'_ He smiled at his handiwork, and placed it in a carved box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warren could barely contain his excitement on the drive home from work. It was Evies' birthday! Would she even like it? She never really wore jewelry, perhaps there was a reason why she didn't.  
He found she was already home when he opened the front door to see her relaxing in the chair. She waved him over and patted the seat next to herself calling him over to join her.  
He did, the box securely under his coat.  
"Hello, love." He kissed her. "How was your day?"  
"Pretty nice. The others' pitched in and got me a birthday cake! And they let me go home early. Janet gave me a nice picture frame." She pulled it out of her purse. It had ivy around the sides and orchids at the corners.  
"She said it was for Ashs' next masterpiece. Cindy gave me a little crystal fox." She took that from her bag as well.  
"That was nice of them!" he looked them over. They were both very nice.  
"Where did you want to go to eat today?"  
"Really?"  
Warren furrowed his eyebrows, and gave a smile. "Well, yeah. It's your birthday, love."  
He took her in a kiss again, gently running his hand up her shoulder.  
"I kind of felt like that Italian place again. The soup was delicious!"

"Whatever you wish. It's _your_ birthday."  
He blushed, and took the card out of his pocket and handed it to his love.  
She took it, and looked over the watercolor design on the front of a sea scape.  
She opened it and read the message, it was all written by Warren:

 _For my Evie on her birthday:  
I don't know if I can ever explain exactly how I feel about you, words aren't nearly enough.  
I've never felt the love you share with me every day of my life, and I will spend every day finding new ways to show you how much you mean to me.  
Never a day goes by when I don't thank the world for bringing you into my life. In the short time since we met, every day you have given me another reason to wake up in the morning, if only to see your beautiful smile.  
I hope every day you find happiness._

 _I hope all your birthday wishes come true.  
Forever your Warren. _

Evie looked up. The card was sappy, but that was Warren; he loved with his whole heart.  
Tears gently flowed from her eyes, as she looked into her Blutbad mate.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"I'm not upset! It's wonderful. This is the most thoughtful . . .anything I've ever gotten."  
She kissed him again, running her hand through his hair.  
"Than I think this will surprise you." Warren took the box from his coat and gave that to her as well.  
She opened it, and gasped at the necklace.  
"Warren! Did . . . did you do this?"  
He kissed her forehead. "Of course."  
She held it in her hands, running her fingers over it examining the details. "How long did it take you to make this?"  
"Does it matter? I made it for you. I love you, Evalyn." He whispered.  
Evie started to put it on her neck, but Warren stopped her, putting it on her himself, running his own fingers over it when he'd finished.  
"So. . . .do you like it?"  
"Do I _like_ it? Warren. . . ." She shook her head, unable to find words. "I take it back; _this_ is the most thoughtful thing anybody's ever done for me."  
"This won't be the last. I love you, Evie. I will prove it for the rest of my life."  
"Oh, who am I kidding? Warren, _you_ are the most thoughtful thing I've ever gotten." She snuggled next to him, and they nuzzled each other, gently rubbing the sides of their faces to the other.  
After a perfect moment, Warren spoke. "We have an hour before Ash gets out if daycare. We'll pick him up on the way to the restaurant. Why don't you take a relaxing bath, and I'll get our reservations." He reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.  
"Mmm, ok." She rubbed her face on his chest once more, and stood kissing his temple on her way up.  
Warren watched Evie walk to their room, and a short time later heard the water run.  
 _'Why did she ever choose me as her mate? I do not deserve her.'_ He smiled, and picked up his phone, checking the phone number and dialing the resteriant.

Evie looked at herself in the mirror; the necklace over her blouse stood out against the light fabric. As the water filled the tub, she ran her fingers over the details again. It was so smooth!  
She wondered how long it had taken for him to do this; she knew Warren was skilled, but the details on the carved wood pendant and the leather that was braided must have taken a while.  
She took the necklace off, rather reluctantly, and carefully placed it on the sink and stepped into the warm water, smiling happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evie returned to Warrens' side, he was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand.  
"Warren?" she called to him, and he turned to see Evie in a beautiful, deep purple evening dress, black high heels and purple iris flower earrings.  
Warren stood as he saw the beauty before him.  
She carried the necklace, and he took it Evie turning so her back was to him, and he replaced it around her neck, gently moving her hair free from the band.  
He held her shoulders and leaned in. "You look beautiful, love."  
She smiled and leaned her head back against his.

"My birthday wish is to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."  
Warren pulled her close. "My love, that is one thing I can guarantee. I will never leave you. We will be together, forever. There is nothing in heaven and earth that will pull us apart."

Warren wrapped his arms around her, and took her into a deep kiss.  
She moaned into his mouth, and ran her hands through his hair.  
HIs hair; no matter what he did, it remained coarse and wiry. It taunted him.  
It was rough even for a Blutbad.  
 _'Why did she choose me?'_  
There were so many other eligible males that were worthy of her. More so than him.  
Warren parted the kiss, and leaned his head on her shoulder. This wasn't unusual for him; Evie knew he loved her scent, and often sat with his face near her shoulder or by her neck.

Evie was the only one who seemed to see who he really was. Usually when others found out he was a Blutbadden that worked for the Council they would take off as fast as they could.  
Male, females it didn't matter; as soon as they found out he was Blutbadden, they feared him.  
It was only other Blutbadden females that seemed interested in him. But they were too violent, too wild for him. They would never be one he wanted to live with. All they were after was someone to mount, constantly pushing for dominance.  
He had his fill of them and their feral ways.

He'd lived alone for so long, he'd stopped hoping. For anything.  
He didn't dare let himself hope for someone to spend his life with.

Warren held onto Evie. _'Why? Why did she ever decide I was worth of her after everything I've done? I don't deserve her. I don't deserve the love she gives me.'_  
She smiled, and it was only when she put her hands on his shoulders that she felt them shaking.  
"Warren? Are you ok?"  
She ran her hands under his jawline, and pulled his face up to look into his eyes.  
He was sobbing. "Warren! What's wrong?"  
Evie worried. She'd never seen him so upset, and it terrified her.  
"Nothing. I - I just need . . "  
He tried to turn his head away, but Evie kept a hold on him.  
"What's wrong?" She repeated.  
He sighed, "Why me?"  
The question shocked her. "What do you mean?"  
"Why? When we first met, you could have just left. You didn't have to come back for me."  
"I had to, you could have been hurt!"  
"What would it have mattered? You didn't know me?"  
"You didn't know me, either. You saved a complete stranger. Why did you risk you life for someone you didn't know?"  
"I don't know. I felt something pulling me to you."  
"I felt the same." She kissed him gently on his forehead.  
"You could have sent me on my way after I healed. But you asked me to stay with you. We're not even the same species, and you knew the risk. Then you asked me to share a bed with you."  
He looked down at his hands disdainfully.  
"Blutbad or not, you're the sweetest most thoughtful person I've ever met. You can't help what you are any more than I can."  
"If I got the chance to redo everything as whatever I choose, I 'd remain a Blutbad if it meant I got the chance to meet you again."

She smiled, and ran her fingers along his beard, and Warren sighed.  
"I'm sorry. Sometimes I worry the only reason anyone as perfect as you would stay with, well . . . . me, is because you felt like you owed me for the Grimm. You don't. You owe me nothing. If you really don't want to be with me, you don't have to." He looked away.  
He wasn't sure his heart could bear the pain.  
Instead, Evie took him into a deep kiss. "Warren, I didn't ask you to stay with me because you saved me; I did it because I took one look at you and saw there was more to you than what only being a Blutbad. I saw the look in your eyes when the Grimm cornered Ash and myself. You were afraid for us. I knew right then I loved you; I felt it when you passed me, and I feel it every day you stand beside me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you on your birthday."  
She smiled at him, "You think too much."  
"I know, my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So I had to re-write most of this chapter and the next, because part of the way through it my laptop decided to shut off. Without any warning the power went out and I lost just about everything.  
(It was plugged in, so I didn't loose battery)

Anyway, it's not as good as the original version, as I could NOT remember what I wrote. I just write, and fix everything later.

I hope this dosen't become something I have to continually have to worry about, as that's how I stopped writing for years.


	14. Mark of the Wolf

**Chapter 13**

 **Mixed Blood ****

Warren smiled around the new house they finaly got the deed on. It was an Adobe-style building, with dark red walls with tan molding.  
It may have just been due to his Blutbadden instincts, but he loved the color.  
Ash brought in one of his suitcases filed with his clothes. He looked excited. When his paretnts told him they were gonig to move he was upset, but now he was happy.  
His excitement grew when he saw his new room, it was larger then his last, and had a larger closet, the window was a lot larger as well.

Evie beamed as she entered the house as well. "It's even more beautiful than I remembered it was!" She took Warren in a kiss.  
"Nothing is as beautiful as you. No matter where we are, I'm happy as long as I'm with you."  
"Flatterer." Evie gave a sarcastic grin, and gently nudged his side. He rubbed her back, and continued looking around their new living room.

It had taken them a week, but they finally got settled into their new place.  
Ash absolutely loved his new room, and Warren and Evie settled their stuff together in one room, leaving the extra rooom for the boxes they had left to sort through.  
He gave a contented sigh, as the last box was finally unpacked.  
It was early in the evening, and Ash had been home from his new daycare for an hour.  
He couldn't wait to go back to his awesome room, and after they ate, he brought them in so they could help move his bed where he wanted it right next to the window.  
Later, as Warren changed into his night shirt and pants, Evie tentitively spoke.

"I know we've been together for a couple years, now," She started. "And we haven't gotten married yet, but we have marked each other. That's something not a lot of Wesen even do. We are bound to each other. I love no one more than you." She smiled looking into his deep features.  
"I know we already have Ash, and you could have fooled even _me_ into believeing he is your son, but. . . " She trailed off.  
He knew where she was going with this, but just in case he was jumping to conclusions, he had to ask.  
"What. . . what are you talking about?"

There was a moment of silence as Evie gained the courage to ask what she had wanted for some time now.  
She had managed to end it with an abusive male, take her and her son away to safetly and abandoned everything she knew. Warren often told her how proud he was of her courage.  
So why was she so nervous now?  
"Warren, I . . . I. ." She looked troubled.

He wrapped his arms around her, his scent embracing her as well. Evie had decided what he smelled like; Warrens' scent was that of Connifer forest and had a sweet hint. She decided it was somewhat like vanilla.

"It's ok. Whatever it is, we'll get through this together. Just like we always have."  
She pulled her own arms around him and closed her eyes. "Please, Warren. I - I want to have another baby. Yours'."  
That's what he thought she'd wanted. Even he, as clueless as he could be, could tell she was wanting another child. He, more and more recently, caught her looking at baby pictures of Ash from when he was born and muttering something about 'how cute a baby Blutbad/Fuchsbau would look.'  
She would spend at least a half hour in the baby department when they went to the store. Often afterwards she would glance at Warren.  
He would look at baby onsies and booties occasionally imagining how adorable Ash must have been at that age.  
His only real regret was he never saw the fox Kit when he was just born.

Warren could not deny he wished himelf to be a sire, but he felt as though he was simply asking too much. Ash was his son, no matter what anyone said.  
Besides, Evie had already been through a birth, and he'd heard how painful it was for the females; he could not ask her to go through that again.  
He gently ran his hand throgh her hair. "Are you sure? We already have Ash. . ."  
She shook her head wich was still buried in his chest.  
"I want yours'. I want to have a family that has both of us. I love Ash, but I want _us_ to have a child together, too. I want us to have our own family. And I think Ash would love a little brother or sister. I know you will be just as good a father to our child as you are to him. We have a stable home and good income. "  
Warren got more excited. She really wanted another child.

He raised her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
"If we're going to do this," he smiled, "We'd better make this night special."  
Eveis' eyes lit up and a moment later Warren locked her into a kiss, gently and slowly running his hands up her back.  
He reached around and just as slowly started rubbing her breasts, trailing his fingers down to her stomach and over her stretch marks.  
 _'Soon,'_ he thought, _'she will be carrying my child.'_  
The thought alone made him moan. This wasn't like what happened with Tayler; this time she wanted to get pregnant, and he would make _damn_ sure she enjoyed every moment of it.  
He always made sure she was satisfied before himself, but tonight he would have to make this extra special.

It started as a joke; Evie made him wear a beautifull Emerald green and Silver striped bowtie at one of their dinners _once_ , and somehow it was all she could see that night.  
The entire evening he smelt her need rising steadily.  
When they had returned home she just about jumped him.  
That was the first true time they were 'wild' in their lovemaking.

Warren had decided it was about time he wore it again; it _was_ a special occasion, after all. "I'll be back in a moment." He whispered into her ear, as suggestively as he could and scurried away to their wardrobe. After a moment digging around in the back of it to find the box he'd kept it in, he returned to her side, tiyng it around his neck.  
Evie sat wide-eyed at him as if she couldn't believe he was doing this. She reached up and straitened the tie, but he stopped her from fiddling with it by grabbing her wrists, and gently pushing her back on the bed.  
He has a wide, almost giggiling smile on his face, as if he were a kid given free range in a candy store.  
"I knew you liked this tie. Not sure why." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Dosen't matter." Another on her temple as he drew his body closer. "As long as you like it."

Warren used every ounce of restraint to take her right then and there; reminding himself of his promise.  
He kissed up and down her body, Evie moaning beneath him, her scent getting ever stronger.

The next morning Evie lay on the bed, her body pleasently sore. She rolled over and saw Warren was still asleep; the bowtie askew on his neck.  
She gently brushed the side of his face. He stirred, and groggily awoke.  
"Good morning, my love." He sighed happily, stretching.  
"Hmmm. It's a wonderfull morning. What time is it?"  
Warren checked his phone. "7:00. I'll take Ash to daycare today." He gently rubbed her stomach and she put her hand on his. They both smiled softly at each other. Warren pulled Evie close to his chest taking deep breaths of Evies' wonderful scent. She had an aire of wildflowers and fresh earth.  
Evie had to stop hersef from takeing those bitter herbs that morning. She hated the taste of the contraception. It was the natural version of the 'morning-after' pill for Kerisites. As much as she hated it leaving a horrid taste in her mouth, she wanted nothing between them when they made love.  
And now, she stashed the herbs in the far back of the cabinet under the sink. They wanted a child, and she didn't want to take it by accident out of habit.

The rest of the day passed as any other. Evie got a job as another travel planner, and Warren worked in a pawn shop.  
Warrens' boss, an old Lowen named Rolph, kept giving him odd glances.  
"What is it?" Warren chuckled.  
"You seem different today. Did someting happen?"  
Warren blushed. "Kind of. Evie and I are trying to get pregnant."  
"Ah. That'll do it." Rolph smiled and continued setting up the display in the window, Warren handing him the items. Rolph himself was married to a Blutbad female, and understood to keep things under wraps.

Across town Evie had a similar converstion. There were two other Fuchsbaus that worked for the travel company, but they smelled what had happened the moment she walked in.  
"Hello, Evalyn!"  
"Hi, everybody!" she answered cheerily.  
One Fuchsbau wonan picked up the scent of Warren on her immediately.  
"Have fun last night?" the woman, known as Gracie, gave a knowing smile as Evie passed her on the way to her desk.  
Evie gave her an equally knowing smile. "I allways do when I'm with Warren."  
Evie made it to her desk, and set up for the day.  
"Celebrating anything special?" Gracie sat with her hip on Evies' desk.  
"Just having fun." Both Evie and Warren agreed it was in everyones' best intrest to keep their attempts to get pregnant a secret for as long as possible.  
Evie restocked the pamphlets beside the desk and turned on the overhead lamp at her desk.  
" _Well_ , by the sheer amount of his scent over you, you had quite the night."  
Evie blushed. They both took a shower that morning, and they still had the others' scent over them?

She shrugged. "He's an excelent lover." She was never afraid of admitting what a great lover he was, or the size of his manhood.  
Gracie rolled her eyes. "So you've told me. Lucky I didn't see him first."  
Evie laughed. She nodded politely, but knew better. It wasn't soly based on looks.

Two weeks later, Warren paced the span of their room as he waited for the results of the pregnancy test.  
Evie laughed from the bathroom. "Will you calm down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"  
"I can't help it!" He bounced.  
She rolled her eyes, but she was just as excited and willed the test to finish faster.  
Finally the time was up, and she checked the key.  
She slowly walked out of the bathroom, keeping a neutral look on her face. Warrens' heart dropped.  
"Oh, honey. . " He moved to wrap his hands around her.  
She looked up. "We're pregnant!"  
His face lit up, and he took her in a large hug, spinning her lightly. She, in turn took him in a kiss.  
They staired into each others' eyes, for a while, unable to hide their smiles.

 ***********************************************************************************************  
 **A N:**

 **Ah, my little fox and wolf are adorkable.**

 **Also;**  
 **BABY!**  
 **There will be a new addition to the cast soon enough!**  
 **Not within the next few chapters, though; I won't pull a 'Grimm' and have the baby develop at a freakish rate, like Diana; the daughter of Adalind and Sean.**  
 **(Seriously; did that confuse anybody else?! She was a newborn at the end of seaon 3, and was like 4 or 5 years old at the end of season 4! I assume it was because of the 'special Hexenbeist powers', but still. It creeped me out a bit. And seemed rather lazy writing.)**  
 **I'd also like to point out, her name is Diana, and she's a princess.**

 **Things are going to go bad VERY quickly. . . .**

 **Like I've said, there ARE no random names. Everything has a meaning.**

 **If it's not a name from one of my friends, the name has maning it's self.**  
 **Seriously; look up 'earnest' in the dictionairy. You'll know the definition! (There's more than one, and with theese chapters, I think you can tell which one it is. Ok, there are a few that describe him. But there's one in particular that cinched his last name for me.)**

 **You know what? I'll give you the definition right now: (I do it in a character sheet for him anyway.)**

 **According to the Oxford American Dictionairy:**  
 **Earnest: Solumn, grave, sober, steady, resolute, resolved, firm, diligent, industrious, hardworking, sincere, dedicated, comitted, devoted, thoughtful, conciencious, zealous, ardent, eager, keen, fervent, enthusiastic, passionate**

 **There are a few that describe him well, but that last one!**  
 **If you haven't read my 'adult' chapters of M.B., you may be missing out on some of that fiery passion!**

 **As it always is, I don't own the original Grimm characters,**  
 **But Warren, Evie and Ash are mine. And I love them.**


	15. Past Glory

**Chapter : 15  
Past Glory  
**

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee were gently pulling the blood - stained shirt away from the wound.  
"We have to get the bullet and the peice of fabric out of the wound. Nick get a bowl of warm water, Hank get some clean towels. What is your name?" Rosalee asks. He can barely speak, and seems too tired to respond. She held his head, as his eyes start to close.

Evie runs over, Wogeing and hissing at them. "Warren! Leave him alone!" Rosalee, still Woged bows her head. "We're trying to help him. We have to get the bullet out so we can stop the bleeding." Evie stops beside him, and he turns smiling weakly at her.  
"What is your name?" Rosalee asks the female beside Warren.  
She looks at her, but replies; "Evalyn."  
Rosalee nodds and reintroduces everyone.  
"I need your help, Evalyn. I need you to put pressure here," she showed Evie where. "I'll get the bullet, and hopefully the fabric in one shot."  
Evie does as told, and with a vast anount of luck it works out exactly as Rosalee hoped.  
They quickly bandage Warrens' chest, and stop the bleeding. Evie never left his side, occasionally glaring at the intruders.

"He should be ok now."  
They help move him to the couch, Warren slowly regaining his sences.  
"We're sorry." Nick offers. "We were given the wrong address. We didn't mean to disturb any of you."  
Evie barely acknowledges his presence, focusing instead on Monroe and Rosalee.  
None of them want to leave until they're sure he's truly ok. Rosalee sits beside them, mixing something in a jar, and dipping a wet, cool facecloth into it. She wipes Warrens' head with it.  
Evies' curiosity gets the better of her. "What is that?"  
"It's a few herbs. It should quiet the fever." She offers to let Evie take over, and she picks up where Rosalee left off.  
It seems to work almost instantly.  
"How did you know to do that?" Evie asks.  
"I'm an Apothecairy. I own a shop where we live."  
Evie looked back at Warren. "I'm sure it comes in handy."  
He let out a soft sigh, and opened his eyes. "Evie." He smiled, and she returned it, kissing him.  
"I'm glad you're ok!" She sniffled.  
Though Warren spoke nothing, they all swore they saw him say _'I'd die for you.'_ in his eyes.

They touched forheads, and Warren turned to the Wesen.  
"So you work for a Grimm, do you?"  
They both shrugged. Monroe answered. "Kind of? I mean he asks us for help, and we do."  
Warren was still very unsure about the Grimm. "Why do you help?"  
"Because he's a detective for the Portland police."  
Warren nodds his head towards Hank. "The Kerisite knows?"  
They nodd.  
This is all celarly too much for Warren and he shakes his head. "I don't understand. He's a Grimm, and he works for the police. AND Wesen help him . . . do what? Hunt other Wesen?"  
"Sometimes. Look, man, Nick really isn't like any Grimm we've delt with before. He looks out for us. He's saved my life many times. And I've saved his. We can trust him."

Warren was about to argue, but he thought about it. When he was down, the Grimm could have ended it, but he stayed back, letting Rosalee help him.  
Warren looked directly into Nicks' eyes. "Then why did you shoot me?"  
"You said 'kit'. We're detectives; when we hear that we're thinking a kit to blow something up. It never occured that's what you call your children. I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
Warren looked back at Monroe and Rosalee.  
"You really trust him?"  
This time it was Rosalee that spoke. "We do."  
Warren sighed, and whispered something in Evies' ear. She looks hesitant, but agrees, leaving the room.  
She returns shortly carring a small boy in her arms.  
They all look up, and the boy buries his face in his mohthers' chest.

Evie stops in front of Warren, and the boy moves to be held by him. Warren eagerly takes him, smiling.  
The boy looks around once more, and buries his face in Warrens' chest.  
Rosalee immediately recognizes 'burrowing' behavior.  
Evis sits at Warrens' left side, leaning her hand and side on his'. Rosalee is to his right, but not nearly as close. Monroe to her right, and Nick and Hank are on the other couch.

"He's adorable." Rosalee smiled.  
"Ash." The boy mumbled into his fathers' chest shyly, but he looks at the new female that is like his mother. Rosalee makes no move to touch him, but continues smiling. He gets braver, and looks to his father to see what to do. Warren gently nods, and Ash moves over to the female Fuchsbau.  
Rosalee eagerly holds out her arms for him, and Ash is enwrapped in her hug.

Ash bounces, and starts saying "Woah! Woah! "  
"What's he saying?" Monroe asks as Ash continues bouncing in front of them.  
Warren chuckles. "He wants us to Woge for him, he just can't say it that well, yet."  
Both Rosalee and Monroe Woge for him, Monroe was a little more reluctant - he didn't want to scare him. He relaxes when he sees Warrens' Woge; Warren has a little more creature in him, a bit more of a snout than normal.  
"Ash? What is Mrs. Rosalee?" Warren asks.  
Ash looks at the female who's lap he sat on. "Like Mama! Foos-bow!"

Ash looks at his mother and father and they smile. "That's right, my Kit! Mrs. Rosalee is a Fuchsbau, like Mama!"  
Ash eagerly feels the soft fur on her face.  
She smiles, and brings her face closer to his. Ash starts sniffing heavily at her. She holds her face next to his, and allows him to smell by her neck. She takes a deep smell of him as well. Satisfied he knows her scent, Ash shakes his head, and backs away.

Smiling he moves over to Monroe, and feels the thick beard. "Like Papa! Woof! Bloobah!"  
Warren is beaming, "Yes, a Blutbad, like Papa! My Kit is so smart!" Ash giggles.  
Ash makes the same move to Monroe as he did to Rosalee. Monroe hesitates, and looks to Warren and Evie. They nod encouragingly. Monroe brings his face fear the tiny Fuchsbau Kit and allows Ash to learn his smell. Monroe takes a deep breath and easily picks up the little ones' smell. Ash once again shakes his head, and smiles at the large Blutbad in front of him.  
"And what do yo call people like us?" Warren asks.  
"Wesen!"  
Warren smiles. "What about Mr. Hank? What is he?"  
Ash moves off Monroe, and waddles over in front of the Detective, and after a while he smiles. "Keer-sigh!"  
"Right again!" Warren beams at the tiny Ash.  
"Last one. Ready? What's Mr. Nick?"

Ash stares into Nicks' eyes for a moment, before backing away.  
"He scares me." Ash whimpers going back to Warren.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
Warren picks the boy up. "Mr. Nick is a Grimm. Do you know what that is?"  
Ash nods.  
"They hunt people like us. But Mr. Nick won't hurt you: he ony hunts bad Wesen. He protects good ones like you and your mother."  
Ash looked at his father. "And you?"  
"Yes, Kit, and me. But you have to be careful; most Grimms aren't like him, and will try to hurt you. So if it's not Nick, run away."  
Warren puts him back down and nudges him towards Nick. He's still hesitant, but he eventually makes it over to him. Ash locks his eyes in Nicks' and he reaches for his face.

Nick looks at Warren, and gently picks the tiny Kit up. Ash reaches for his face, and Nick lets' him feel him.  
Ash takes a while to look over Nick but eventually settles down and moves to learn his scent.

Warren looks around. "Do you guys want something to eat? I mean, you're here."  
They all agree, and Warren heads off to the kitchen, folowed by Monroe.

Warren looked through his refrigerator. "I don't have enough stakes for everyone."  
"It's just as well. I don't eat meat.  
"Ah, a Weider Blutbad. No problem. I believe we have what I need to make a stew, if that's ok?"  
Monroe nodds. Warren fills a large pot with water, turning on the stove under it.  
"You're not a Weider?" Monroe looks at the Blutbad in front of him.  
Warren continues to gather the ingredients and replies.  
"No, not me. I've tried being a vegitarian once, but I didn't fair well." He groaned, standing strait again from a search in the freezer, bringing back a bag of vegitables.  
"Actually made me worse."  
Monroes' jaw dropped. "How so?"  
"Well, I actually started hunting again. More fervantly than I ever did before. I became aggitated easier, and would snap at everyone. Sometimes literally."

He shrugged and checked to see if the water was boiling - it was- and added the veggies.  
"It became harder for me to controll myself, and I actively sought out raw meat. You think waking up to a dead animal is bad; try almost getting caught in a butchers' shop with several animal carcasses around you." He shook his head as the memory brought back shame he'd hoped he would be able to forget.  
"I'm pretty sure I didn't hurt anyone, but I did black out for a few days. Anyway, I found if I rationed the amount of meat I ate, I was ok. Had to cut out veal altogether, but I don't miss it. Meditation helps, too. I'd started Tai-Chi years ago, and that calms me down fairly well."

Monroe watched him, puzzled. Warren absently stirred the pot, and added a few of the herbs he grew on the kitchen window sill. Warren turned and saw him staring at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I do Pilates, yoga and meditation. It really does help, dosen't it?" He smiled and Warren nodded.  
"So what about Ash? He's, what, 3?"  
"Mm, he's going to turn 4 in a few months."  
"So he hasn't Woged yet? I know we normally start around 8 the first time."  
Monroe held Warrens' shoulder.  
"No, not yet. It's going to happen soon, though. He's starting to act more like a fox kit. He's been initiating a few play-fights, batting at me as I gently nibble back."

Monroe took down the bowels at Warrens' request. "Do you know what Ash will look like when he Woges? I've never seen a Blutbad/Fuchsbau child before. I'm kind of excited."  
Warern gives a knowing chuckle.  
"What?" Monroe asks.  
"We know _exactly_ what he's going to look like after a Woge."  
"Well?" Monroe is almost beside himself.  
"He will look like his mother: a Fuchsbau."

There was a moment as Monroe prossesed the information. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at Warren, who smiled wryly.  
"He's a Fuchsbau." Warren repeated.  
"But. . " Monroe began slowly. "You're his father. Aren't you?"  
"Yes, and no. I am his father, and that's all he needs to know, but I had no part in Ash's creation."  
"Ash is your - "  
"Step-son. He's technically the child from Evies' last mate, Talyer. Abusive jerk." he muttered under his breath. "Met him, once. I don't know how he managed to keep Evie under him for so long. He was cruel and forced her to mate when she didn't want to. Somehow she managed to leave him and take Ash with her. After I met them, that boy would follow me around like a lost puppy. We bonded instantly. He was my son ever since." Warren smiled proudly back at Evie and Ash -who moved back to Rosalees' lap.  
Monroe nodds. "I meant to ask before; what do you do? For a living, I mean."  
"I used to work for the very people who are hunting us."  
"You don't mean you worked for the Council?"  
"Indeed." Warren turned to see Monroe staring at him like he'd just met his childhood hero.  
"You're Warren _Earnest_?"  
Warren laughed and smiled. "Heard of me, then."

They return to the living room, and Monroe goes strait to Rosalee; "That's _Warren_!"  
She looked back at him. "I know."  
"No, _that's_ Warren Earnest!" She looks at him, and he smiles, nodding.  
"Who's Warren Earnest?" Nick asks.  
"HIM!" Monroe states. "He tried to get courtrooms only for Wessen! That would have made so much SO much easier if we had our own courtrooms only for us. So one Wessen could openly speak of what's really happening, instead of hiding the details of what really happened from Kerisites."  
"What happened?" Rosalee asks, Ash still happily in her arms.

Warren looks at Evie. "Dishonerable discharge. The Council stripped my title when I refused to stop an interspecies marrage from happening. It was a Mauzhertz and a Rheinegain. They were wonderfull people, and truly loved each other. But when I refused to stop them, they fired me that minute and sent the P.W.O. after them. I could not bear to see them killed, unfortunately they forced me. They said that this is what happens because I wouldn't do my job and stop them." He sighed heavily; the image still burned in his brain.

Rosalee notices he keeps putting his hand on Evies' stomach, and rubbing gently.  
It seemed like a nervous habbit now.  
Evie offers to get more drinks for everyone so Warren can rest. He thanks her, and Rosalee offers to help.  
When they get to the kitchen, Rosalee asks how she's feeling.

"Still a little shaken. I can't believe everything that happened today."  
Rosalee smiles, "That's not what I meant."  
When Evie gives her a questioning look, Rosalee continues. "When are you due?"  
Evie shudders, and looks a bit panicked.  
"What's wrong?" Rosalee asks, worried.  
"We're trying to keep this from as many people as we can. I knew Warrens' past when we got together. He tried to tell me at first, but I stopped him. When we finally decided to stay together he told me, but I didn't care. He warned me others would come after him, and then, us. I still didn't care - I knew Ash and I would be safe with him. But we've had to move often to keep them at bay. And that was just when a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau were merely _living_ together. Ash dosen't even know yet." She absent-mindedly felt her stomach. Rosalee felt a pang of simpathy within her.

"I know how you feel. Monroe and I are often threatened. He was even taken by the Council once. But with Nick, Hank and other allies we got him back safely." She shook her head and gave Evie a kind smile.  
Evie smiled back, and saw Rosalees' wedding ring. "It's beautiful."  
Rosalee noticed Evie didn't wear one. As if reading her mind, Evie continued.  
"We never got married. It would have made us an even bigger target. Anyone can search that. But we did something even more meaningful. We marked each other. Stronger ties than a simple marrage, anyway." Evie gave a tired smile, and showed the healed bite scar on her shoulder.  
"You know," Rosalee smiles, "we have a doctor back in Portland that specializes in Fuchsbau reproduction. She can help you out with your pregnancy. Or do you have one here?"  
"No. I had Ash in a Kerisite hospital."  
"I'm sure she could help you. She dosen't agree with the Reinheitsgebot. I believe she's married to a Lowen. May I feel?"  
Evie nodded and Rosalee felt the small bump on the females' stomach. "How far along are you?"  
Evie shrugged. "About two months, give of take a few weeks."  
Rosalee looked surprised. For a couple of reasons. "You got pregnant out of Entzünden*? Did you still go in heat?"  
"Kind of. It didn't seem as strong as my last, though. Probably because I was already pregnant, even if I was only just."  
Rosalee smiled again as she gathered the tea pot. "I can't believe I can feel it already. Only after two months."  
"Yes. It's going to be big, if not twins. That's what you get when a Blutbad is the father!" She gave a soft laugh, then quickly thought the better.  
"I-I mean. . . it can't be that bad!" She glanced quickly at Monroe, then to the ground below her.  
"It's ok. I know what I'm getting into." Rosalee laughed and Evie looked up at her, with another tired smile, as if everything exhuaseted her; that everything was getting to be too much. Warren mentioned before they were tired of having to move everytime the Council or P.W.O.s' found them, it must have been quite often.  
Rosalee knew it would only get worse _and_ harder for them to hide the further along in the pregnancy she gets. She rubs Evie's back trying to give her hope.

Perhaps there was another way.

* * *

 **Lots and lots of text. I hope you liked it!**  
 **A lot happened! Whew!**

 **I've been typing with one hand wrapped. After all theese chapters, my wrist started aching like it was broken. Thankfully I don't have to have it wrapped all the time; only for an hour, or when it hurts.**  
 **(Not only these chapters, but I have some. . .adult . . . stories finished as well so a LOT of typing.) I have about 12 chapters so far, with later chapters completed as well.**

 **UPDATE: I have counted. Including all completed chapters in this story, the adult series and finished upcoming chapters, the final tally is 35. In total.**  
 **Therefore making this the longest, most completed story to date. It even takes the place of 13's story as the #1 most complete story series! (I'm typing this one out fast! I have no idea why!)**  
 **UPDATE #2: 47. And the record holder.**  
 **Update #3: 49 and going strong!**

 **I've finished planting a few more herbs and a black cherry tomato plant.**  
 **So I'm anxious to see what THAT grows into. XD**  
 **UPDATE: It has quadrupled in height and there are a LOT of buds.**

 **The next chapter will take a while to be posted. I am stuck on it. I have chapters after it done, but not #16. . . .**

 **Oh, and; 'Bloobah!'.**  
 **I nearly killed myself.**

 **As it always is, I don't own the original Grimm characters,**  
 **But Warren, Evie and Ash are mine. I can force them to do my bidding.**


End file.
